Life's choices
by sprout sinistra
Summary: When Harry starts speaking to Draco, Ginny starts to feel odd. What now?(The rating is just to be save) Now: COMPLETE
1. About letters and a conversation

Dear Ginny,

Life's choices by Sprout and Sinistra

**A/N:This is the first attempt of writing a story together. We both wrote several stories alone and we thought it would be fun to try something new. **

**It's a D/G/H triangle. Now we hope that you all enjoy the story and don't forgetto review.**

********

Dear Ginny,

How are you? And how is your summer going? Mine is really hell. Oh sweetie, I really hope that you are doing better. My father has found out everything about us, and he really showed me that he isn't happy. But Ginny be sure that I don't regret a single second of us seeing each other. I really miss you, and sometimes I do believe that you're the only thing that lets me go through this hard time. I'm counting the seconds till I can hold you again in my arms.

Forever yours,

Draco

Ginny Weasley was lying in her bed, while she read his latest letter, over and over again. She could barely imagine how her beloved dragon must feel. The young woman turned around, fighting a battle with her tears. Why had everybody such a hard time realising that they were meant to be? His father, had always been cruel, he had proven as much when, he gave her the diary in the first year, but Draco was everything his father wasn't. 

Ginny had always known Draco could be a loving person. He truly cared for her, and her family and friends were just stubborn or jealous, respectively. 

The first person, who found out that she was dating Draco was her brother Ron. He was really furious when he found out, and refused to talk to her for a full week. 

But eventually he came around and started to speak with her again, although he still didn't want to hear the name Draco anywhere around him. And he made rather clear, as well, that he wasn't accepting their relationship. In fact nobody accepted them as a couple, but Ginny didn't care and she was sure enough that Draco didn't as well.

But right now, the beautiful redhead was worried about her first love: What was Draco going through? How far would Lucius go?Ginny shook her head firmly, Draco was always strong, and he's always stronger about their relationship.

Ginny sat down and started to write her answer to Draco. 

Her room was dark before she dropped the quill and she read a last time through the letter.

Dearest Draco, 

I think about you all day long. And although my family is really upset about our relationship as well, it's nothing compared to you. Oh Draco, I'm so worried.

You know, if I could, I would stand right by your side and hold you in my arms.

Tomorrow, Harry will arrive. Professor Dumbledore had his doubts about his safety because of our relationship, can you believe this?

As if you or I would want to hurt Harry. They really haven't got much trust in us, my love. But we'll show them. 

Please Draco, don't you lose the trust in my love. Do you remember how we fell in love? Well, I believe you do. Never forget about it. 

All my love,

Ginny

Yes this was the perfect letter Ginny decided. She went to Draco's owl, which was still sitting near the window and bound the parchment on the owl's leg.

"Here you go," she whispered to the beautiful animal. 

Ginny was still standing there at the window, long after the owl disappeared, when the first tear fell down. 

Ginny didn't know how long she stood there, watching out her bedroom window and thinking about her Dragon.She probably would have stayed there all day, had her brother not intervened with the announcement of supper.

"Gin, are you going to come down, or are you going to stare at the window all day…is that a tear in your eye?"

"Just leave me alone Ron."

"It is, isn't it?If it's that Malfoy prat I'll…"

"Draco would never hurt me!You just don't know him Ron.If you knew him like I did…"

Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence before Ron turned around and stomped out the door and down the stairs.She sighed, why couldn't anyone understand her love?Even Hermione, who's considered her best girl friend, did not understand what Ginny felt for Draco.

She followed her brother down the stairs, and went into a kitchen full of red- headed Weasleys.Bill and Charlie were both home on vacation, and even Percy, who was normally at work at this time of day, was there.They all looked up when Ginny arrived.Ginny knew what they were thinking.She somehow changed quickly from the baby of the family to the rebel of the family.

"About time," Ron said averting his eyes toward the food on the table.

"What's the special occasion?"Ginny asked, looking around at her whole family.

"Don't you remember?Harry's coming today.You really _have_ changed Ginny.You usually have the date circled in a heart on your calendar, and you always x out all the days until he gets here."

"Last time you waited by the fireplace, counting down to the exact second Harry would arrive," Fred prodded from across the table.

"I thought Harry was coming tomorrow," Ginny said.

At this, the whole table burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Our little Gin has grown up and got over her first big crush.Harry's not going to know what to do this summer without you hanging on his every word," George said.

"I never hung on to his every word!"

"Boys, leave your sister alone," Mrs. Weasley cut in."Ginny dear," she said, turning to her daughter, "Harry is coming in just a few minutes.I hope you won't bother him with all this Draco nonsense."

"It's not nonsense.I love…"

"Hold on to that comment before it gets any further.I do not want to hear it," Ron said sticking his hands up in front of his ears.

"Just because you can't say it to Hermione doesn't mean…"

"I do not…"

"Oh stuff it Ron.We all know how you feel about Hermione."

"Well, at least her father isn't a Deatheater!"

"Ron!Ginny!Calm down both of you!Do you want Harry to come into a kitchen full of fighting?What has gotten into you two?You always used to stick up for each other.I remember that when you two were little, we would never see one of you without the other."

"Well, things have changed," Ginny, said.

At about that time, Ginny heard a commotion in the next room.Harry had arrived.

Everybody, except for Ginny, was leaving the kitchen to welcome Harry. The youngest Weasley could hear laugher and happy voices.She didn't want to leave the kitchen, since she thought that she had no right to be happy as long as Draco was feeling bad. Slowly one Weasley after the other made his way back into the room, until only Ron and Harry were missing. 

When Harry finally entered the kitchen, he looked around and it seemed to Ginny as if he was searching for something. Finally his eyes settled on her.

"Hello Ginny," he said, while he was reaching out for her. She was sure that every person in the room was watching them. Reluctantly she stood up, to greet him. She didn't need the whispers, about how much she has changed, with Draco by her side.

"Hello Harry," she smiled winningly, "How was your summer?"

As soon as the young woman said the sentence Harry hugged her hello. 

"It's awful like always," he answered while he seated himself next to Ron. 

Taken aback, Ginny was searching for her chair. This was definitely new: since when did Harry Potter hug her? He barely greeted her in the last years.

_'Well, he probably knows that you're over this stupid crush,' _she thought.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful: Harry was telling about his summer, while Ginny's brothers told a few stories from work. And although she felt bad about it, she enjoyed dinner with her family. 

"Ginny dear, would you mind doing the dishes?" Molly Weasley asked her youngest child.

"I'll do it," Ginny said while she got up

"I'll help you," somebody said, which made Ginny look up and gasp. Had she heard right? From the looks of her brothers, she had.

"No, Harry dear, you don't have to. Ginny can manage this alone." Molly Weasley said warmly. Ginny and Ron nodded at the same time, both surprised of his offer.

"I know that I don't have to, but I really want to help Ginny," Harry answered in a rush.

Ginny was stunned. What was with Harry? He never wanted to spend time with her before, and did he just blush a bit? 

Minutes later, they were standing alone in the kitchen. From time to time Harry looked at her searchingly, and Ginny started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What is it, Harry?" she said softly when brown eyes met green ones.

"Nothing.." Harry answered, but in less than three seconds, he seemed to change his mind.

"Ginny? I was wondering if we could talk openly?" Ginny could only nod. What was it with Harry today? He'd been acting strangely the whole evening. "It's about Mal- I mean Draco…"

When she heard her boyfriend's name, Ginny lost it. Her eyes were going wet again, and the knife she held, slipped out of her hand. There were the metal touched her light skin, blood started to drop down. Harry looked at it shocked.

"Ginny, are you all right?" Harry asked her anxiously.

"No, I'm not." Ginny said through her tears. "Nobody wants to give Draco a second chance. Everyone tells me that he is bad and no good for me, but Harry I really care a lot for him, and he cares for me. I wish people would see that."

Ginny didn't see the hurt in Harry's eyes, and she didn't see how his breathing was getting faster, when he spoke again.

"Gin, I'm sorry," he said while he took a clean dishtowel. Softly he took her hand in his and pressed the fabric onto her wound.Ginny's glassy brown eyes looked into his, and she knew that he meant it.

"For what, Harry?"

"For hurting your feelings," Harry answered, while he checked her wound. "I'll try to give him a second chance."

Ginny couldn't stop herself. He was the first person, who was willing to give Draco a second chance. Without thinking she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you Harry," she whispered softly.

"No problem Gin," Harry said aloud. 

_'And by the way: I love you'_ he added silently. 

A/N: So what do you think? Let us know. J Please review.

_ _


	2. About a meeting and a new plan

Life's choices by Sprout & Sinistra

Life's choices by Sprout & Sinistra

**A/N:We just wanted to say thanks for all the positive Feedback we got for **

**Chapter 1.**

Ginny lay in bed with her eyes wide open.The next day they were traveling back to Hogwarts.She was excited to start a whole new year.She would be able to see all her friends, and best of all, she would get to see Draco.She couldn't believe that only a year ago Draco was the last person she wanted to see.

_One year earlier_

_ _

Ginny entered the compartment with Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express.Hermione was waiting for them with Crookshanks next to her.Ron sat next to her, and Harry sat across from them.Ginny, finding her courage plopped herself down, right next to Harry.

Half the ride was spent in vain as Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept whispering things to each other Ginny couldn't hear.After five years of being ignored, Ginny knew it was her role to sit there and pretend they weren't leaving her out, again.She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.She was rather surprised when Harry addressed her a few minutes later.

"Did you want to rest?I can move across so you can have the whole seat to stretch out."

"I'm not tired," Ginny said while rubbing her eyes."I was just bored."

"I'm sorry.I guess we're not good company," Harry said.

"That's okay.I'm used to it."

"Oh, sorry.So, how was your summer," he asked, looking for a change in subject.They continued their conversation for a long time.Ginny was surprised to find Harry actually looked interested in what she was saying.Everything seemed too good to be true.A few hours later, it all came crashing down again in the form of a short boy, surrounded by two big goons.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and his girlfriends."

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all said at once.

"I thought you might've dumped her after she led you into the Chamber of Secrets, Potter.If I were you I'd stay away from her.She's evil," he said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I never realized how evil she was.I guess it takes one to know one, huh Malfoy?Now get out of our compartment."

"I'm leaving.Just thought I might give you a fair warning, that's all, Potter."With that Draco left.

The rest of the train ride remained silent.Ginny felt degraded.Even though it had been four years since the Chamber, not a day went by that she didn't feel some guilt for that.How could Harry like an annoying little girl like her?

Ginny knew there was only one thing she could do to make herself feel better:degrade and embarrass Malfoy like he did to her.She was going to make him see what it felt like to be the punch line of a joke.

*

Ginny turned her head towards Hermione, who was lying on the floor next to her bed.Hermione had arrived the week before, and Ginny enjoyed having another girl around for once to talk to.Hermione looked like she was still awake, so Ginny decided to take her chances."I can't sleep."

"Ah Ginny, can't you at least try?"Hermione was used to Ginny's outbursts in the middle of the night.Ginny had a bad habit of keeping anyone staying in her room awake during the night by talking into the late hours.

"Aren't you excited about tomorrow Hermione?"

"Of course I am.I was reading through Transfiguration for Advanced Students the other day, and some of the stuff we get to learn this year will be amazing!Don't you just love opening up a whole world of new information?"

"And not to mention, I get to see Draco tomorrow," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ginny, does every conversation have to land on Mal…I mean, Draco?"

"I love him!Why can't anyone understand that?"Then Ginny remembered her conversation with Harry the first day he arrived at the Burrow."The only person who understands is Harry.If Harry Potter can give Draco a second chance, why can't my best friend?Or even my family?"

"What did Harry say?"

"So Harry, who do you reckon you'll take to the Yule ball this year?"

Harry turned around in bed, annoyed.Usually he didn't mind when someone talked to him in the middle of the night, but tonight was different.His mind kept wandering to how Ginny's hair had glittered in the sunlight earlier that afternoon, and for some reason, he didn't want to shake that image out of his head.

He didn't know where all these thoughts about Ginny Weasley were coming from.He never used to think of her like this.In fact, he barely used to ever think of her at all.Though, sometime in the middle of his sixth year, it had changed.He had found himself watching Ginny when he should have been goggling after Cho Chang.He alsohad noticed that whenever he had needed a friend, Ginny had been right there.She would never let him down.Harry knew he had to forget about his new-found feelings for Ginny; she was obviously head over heels in love with Draco, and Harry had to accept that.

"Harry?Are you awake?"Harry quickly tuned out his thoughts and gave his friend a confused look.

"Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?There is going to be a Yule Ball again this year.It's some unity thing.Dumbledore is doing all he can to keep students happy at Hogwarts.My parents have been talking about it for a while now."

"Oh, I dunno."Harry didn't want to think of another stupid ball.The last Yule Ball seemed a disaster, and he didn't want to think of his love life right now.Or rather, lack of a love life.

Draco Malfoy was lying in his cozy bed at Malfoy Manson. He still felt the injuries where his father and the other Death Eaters had hit him. There were many bruises all over his body. 'Damn it, Father,' he thought, 'you could have been more careful.'

The young man turned around another time, while he hit the pillow again in frustration.

Every time he lifted his arm, the impact was harder. When he felt a thick liquid running down his arm, he stopped to see what the liquid was. Dark red blood was dripping down his arm, and he could see what has caused the bleeding. It was the knife his father gave him a week ago with exact instructions…

A week ago

It was the day of the weekly meeting. All the Death Eaters were sitting around a large table, waiting for Lord Voldemort'splans.Lucius Malfoy was, as always, the right arm of the Dark Lord. Everyone knew that he was the cruelest Death Eater the world had ever seen. His son Draco would take his place when he was old enough. Draco was exactly like his father. He was always calculating, never did anything for another person without reason. 

_But then again, he looked like an angel, for people who didn't know him, which made him perfect __for the cruellest plans of the Dark Lord._

_Young Malfoy was sitting next to his father, ready to give excuse._

_A few days ago, Draco had got a letter from his girlfriend. She had told him that Harry Potter would arrive the following day. With this information Draco had gone to his master. He had told him the whole story. Immediately Lord Voldemort had made sure that nothing would go wrong.He sent the most talented Death Eaters, to make sure that the fireplaces of the two houses wouldn't work probably.The fireplace at Privet Drive number 4, would work like a Port Key, bringing Harry Potter directly to Malfoy Manson._

"So young Malfoy," the Snake Lord said, "What can you say inyour defense?"

"It was not my fault," Draco started " Ginny Weasley, told me the wrong day. It's not my fault if this Mudblood-lover can't remember a simple day. I TOLD YOU I'm wasting my time with her. She's useless." Draco hit the table in frustration.

"Draco Malfoy, are you sure that you haven't changed sides?" Lord Voldemort asked, "Are you sure that you are not going weak?"

Draco jumped up. Enough was enough. "I'm NOT going weak. I hate the whole Weasley family…. Being with this stupid, naïve, little girl is hell for me, but master I'm loyal to you and took the burden and now you think I'm changing sides? NEVER!"Draco's face was red with all the anger he felt. How could they think for just a single second that he felt more than hate towards this little girl. 

They all knew that he was with Pansy, who was in equal in everything. She was the wife he wanted when his destiny would become reality.

"All right Draco, I believe you," Lord Voldemort hissed, "Just double-check your information, before you come to me." The Dark Lord laughed hollowly, making everyone in the room shiver. "Now then, Lucius, please tell us more about the plan you have made with your son."

Draco sat back, happy with the way everything turned out. He listened to what his father said, and although the plan wasn't new to him, everyone thought that he was a genius. Ginny Weasley had no idea that she was a toy in order to get to Harry Potter. 

Finally Lucius took out a knife, showing it to everyone. Lucius Malfoy explained everything in a low whisper as if he was afraid that somebody could hear them. The candlelight started to fade and the dungeons were getting very cold and uncomfortable. Finally Lucius finished explaining the plan. Everyone cheered and clapped, and the Dark Lord himself seemed to be impressed by the cruelty of his Death Eaters. 

"Very good Lucius and... of course Draco, your plan is very good."The Snake Lord said.

"Now I think we have to start phase 2." 

At those words Draco stood up and went to the middle of the room. A few Death Eaters started to beat him up. It only hurt for the first minutes. When they were done, Draco was brought into his room. He had bruiseseverywhere.

*

"Yes my Darling," Draco said to himself "You'll believe everything I tell you... And be sure the day will come when you'll pay, sweetie. Ginny, you'll pay for everything." 

Draco turned another time around, this time grinning from ear to ear in satisfaction. He would have the best year of his life.

Draco Malfoy would be the one who killed Harry Potter.

_ _ __A/N: So what do you think? Let us know. Please review.


	3. There are many ways to say I love you

"Draco," Ginny exclaimed as she arrived at Platform 9 ¾

Life's choices by Sprout & Sinistra

A/N: Again thank you, for your positive statements. And a big thanks to Anne, for her help with the story.

"Draco," Ginny exclaimed as she arrived at Platform 9 ¾.She hadn't seen her boyfriend all summer.Just the glimpse of his white blonde hair, boarding the Hogwarts Express shot a rush adrenaline down her spine.Oh how she missed him!

Draco turned around to acknowledge Ginny just seconds before she came crashing into him with a big bear hug.He quickly took a step backwards and lost his balance on the stairs causing him to spiral downward onto the platform.He winced in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny exclaimed.She reached out her hand to help him up.

"It's okay," he answered, refusing Ginny's hand and rising to his feet on his own."You just startled me, that's all."

Ginny came forward to give him another hug, but he quickly stepped backward.Her mouth opened in questioning before he stated, "I'm sorry, it's just my sores."

"Your father again?"Ginny's eyes became glassy once again as she thought of all he went through for her.

"Yeah.It wasn't as bad as it seems Ginny.I promise.Please don't cry."

Ginny held her tears, and instead showed him her strength my looping her arm around his and slowly guiding him to an compartment.She was so worried about him, she didn't even notice Harry walking behind them, transfixed at the glitter shone in Ginny's eyes as soon as she saw Draco.

Harry shook his head, and went to find Ron and Hermione, who had gone on ahead of him and should have reserved a compartment.He wondered back on how these feelings he had of Ginny started._ _

_ _

_6 months earlier_

_ _

Harry glanced away from the Gryffindor table, where Ron and Hermione were having their routine argument, and fixed his gaze toward the end of the Ravenclaw table.Several of the Ravenclaws were deep in conversation, laughing and joking with their friends.Among them was none other than Cho Chang.

_ _

_This was Cho Chang's last year at Hogwarts, and Harry knew this was the last chance he'd have to get to know her.He had been hesitant in the past because of Cedric, but he knew now was the time to let it go and get on with his life._

_ _

_He made up his mind; He was going to ask Cho to Hogsmeade with him next weekend. He also knew that he had to ask her here and now before he backed out again._

_ _

_"Excuse me," he said to Ginny.He knew it was kind of rude to stop her in mid-conversation, but Ginny never seemed to mind too much._

_ _

_"Where are you going?"She gave him a little smirk; one Harry thought looked rather endearing on her._

_ _

_"I'm going to do it!I'm asking Cho to go with me to Hogsmeade," he said to his companion.After all, Ginny was getting to be a close friend of his ever since the events in the middle of fifth year.He sometimes wondered if Ginny still didn't have a slight crush on him, but if she did, she hid it well.The only thing that Harry could pick up was a slight alteration in her voice as she said to him, "Good luck Harry.I'm rooting for you."_

_ _

__

_"Thanks," he answered. _

_ _

_That was when he walked away from Ginny Weasley.That was when he asked out Cho Chang.And that was when Cho said, "Yes."_

_ _

_*_

_ _

Ginny didn't get much of a chance to talk to Draco all day.Soon after they'd found a compartment to themselves, Crabbe and Goyle kept cutting in on them.Draco was never even able to give Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek.As soon as they got to Hogwarts, they were separated for the sorting.After a big meal, everyone went to bed, exhausted, which was where Ginny was now.She sighed; it was tough dating someone in a different common room.

She finally decided to climb out of her bed to sit by the fire for a while.She picked up her diary and headed out to her favorite sofa.She had about a page written when she realized she was not alone in the common room.Messy black hair was sticking out from a chair facing the other direction.

It was Harry, and he was asleep.At the sound of Ginny walking toward him, Harry awoke and squinted at her.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry…"

"No that's all right.I guess I should get to my bed."He then looked at the clock, noticing it was after two in the morning."Is something wrong?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Same with me.It's just those stupid dreams again.What about you?"

"Well…it's Draco.I'm just a little concerned."

"He's not hurting you in any way, is he?"

"No, nothing like that.It's his father."

"Well, if you ever need anything, you can always come to me," Harry told her."I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Harry."After that they just sat in silence, Ginny writing in her diary and Harry staring out the window.It was a comfortable silence.They stayed like that until neither could keep their eyes open.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Cold Common Room. It was really late, but what has his father always told him? _Time doesn't matter to great minds._ He smiled to himself, knowing exactly that everything was going after his father's plan.

When he heard the stair lightly creaking he turned around, looking for the people who were coming down. Draco didn't bother to stand up, instead he indicated to the two males to take a seat.

"So Crabbe, Goyle," he nodded in both boys' direction, " I really enjoyed your show on the train. The girl has really no idea who she should trust and who not. We have to wait for-"

in that exact moment the stairs cracked again. Draco turned and saw a young woman standing in front of him.

"Pansy, you have a perfect timing" Draco said before he hugged her tightly, and gave her a kiss she would never forget. He sat down taking Pansy with him. 

"Now that we're all here, we can start our meeting." Draco whispered just loudly enough to be heard. "We have to be careful, never forget there are traitors among us. They are watching our every single step. If we're not careful, they will know about everything, and that's the last thing we need."

"Draco, love, I know it's necessary for you to date this Ginny Weasley, but please promise me, you won't go too far." Pansy whispered, in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Pansy, you've nothing to worry about. I'm not a bit interested in this little Weasley girl. She is too young and doesn't have your qualities." Draco said while he caressed her cheek. When he saw that she wasn't convinced he went on. " Pansy, she is so young, and she isn't a bit pretty. Have you looked at this little stupid girl? She's naïve. You know that you would never be so easy to fool. Pansy, you're the one I want to be with the rest of my life, not this stupid schoolgirl. " He kissed her lightly, and he saw that she believed him. 

"Now that we have cleared this up, we can go back to the original reason for our late meeting." Draco said smiling evilly. " Any suggestion how we could show the loyal Gryffindors, how badly I get threatened from my own house because I'm dating a Weasley?" his voice dropped with sarcasm. 

_Five months earlier_

_ _

_Draco Malfoy was wandering through the dungeons of Hogwarts. Like so many times before he was mad at Harry Potter. The stupid git, had earned him another 3 hours detention with Professor McGonagell. __Suddenly, he heard somebody sobbing.If he possessed a heart, he might actually have felt sorry for the person. Finally, the unsteady breathing of the girl (he was almost sure it was a girl) took his interest. He started to followthe sound that was coming from a corner.Maybe he would get some material for new insults and maybe it would get even better especially if this someone was a Gryffindor. His typical smile appeared, showing for seconds the hate he carried for Gryffindors.He rounded another corner, and what he saw made him almost laugh out loud. _

_There in this dark, little corner sat a redheaded girl.Her eyes were downcast, and her hair was falling around her head, showing just a bit of her face. If it didn't sound so bloody pathetic, he would have had to admit that this girl was rather pretty._

_'A Weasley pretty? … Malfoy think about it, she is a boring, ugly Weasley.' Draco thought while he turned a few times, checking to see if anybody was coming after the youngest Mudblood-loving Weasley. When he saw that there was nobody, he triedto think of a goodinsult. He started to speed up ready to escape ,if necessary. After all, he had no idea, what she'd do._

_Suddenly he felt an idea flooding through his head._

_Who was the person he wanted to hurt more then a slimy Weasley? Harry Potter. _

_Draco's mind was racing. An evil idea formed in his mind. _

_'Okay Draco, relax, try to be nice.. no, forgetthe try… just be nice. You must be comforting. I know you can do it.' The boy was inhaling deeply. He took another step and tried to get her attention. He was rather close to her by now, but still no reaction. He wanted to scream at her, but he knew it better. Silently he seated himself next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. She jumped at his touch, but didn't look up. _

_"Leave me alone," she said in a whisper._

_"No, I won't," he answered in a voice that he hoped sounded nice._

_In barely a second Ginny Weasley whirled around, and jumped to her feet. "You, Malfoy how do you dare to touch me?"She was staring at him, her breathing still calm._

_"Wea- I mean Ginny, I just wanted to help you. What's wrong?" Draco stood up and came closer again. _

_"Don't you dare to touch me again, Malfoy. I hate you… GO AWAY.." she shouted so loudly, Draco thought for a split second that the whole schoolhad heard her._

_"Ginny, I'm not going away… I know what's wrong: It's Potter and Chang, right?" he said while he took another step towards her. _

_Ginny looked at him in a murderous way. "Malfoy don't say Harry and Chang's name in one sentence…"_

_"You just did it yourself," Draco said smiling a bit._

_"I did n…," she started but she bit her tongue when realization hit her. _

_"Well just don't talk to me. Ever," she said angrily. "And now GO."_

_"No, I want to help you," Draco said as calmly as possible, although he knew nothing he wanted more than go away._

_"Fine, then I'll go," Ginny said as a final statement. Then she turned around and went away._

_'For a start, it's not bad Draco… not bad at all.' Draco thought before he turned around and started to head for his common room._

__

__

_A/N: We hope that you liked. We're happy about every Feedback, and we can also handle flames, as long as they are constructive. ___


	4. The kiss

The next morning Harry still lay in the common room

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Thanks to spitfyre for the review.**

** **

Thenext morning Harry still lay on the sofa in the common room. It wasn't new to him that he fell asleep in front of the fireplace. The odd thing was that Harry was normally freezing cold after one of those nights without his blanket, but this time he felt very warm. There was something very comforting about this situation. He closed his eyes still wondering what it was. Whatever it was, it was very familiar, and it didn't bother him for one single second. He opened his eyes again, casting a short glance at his watch. It was much too early for breakfast and Harry wondered if he should go to his dormitory. Suddenly he felt a weight shiftedat his right side. He looked sideways, and what he saw made his heart pound in his chest faster then it would during a Quidditch match. There, next to him was lying the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was falling around her face, framing it in the most wonderful way imaginable. She slept peacefully and Harry thought that she looked angelic. He was hypnotised by this innocent-looking woman who was lying in front of him. Her breath was calm, and her skin looked like pure silk. It made him want to touch her, hold her closer and show her how much he cherished her. 

He'd never felt like this before. No other girl had ever made him feel this way. Suddenly she lifted her hand and brought it to his chest. There she let it rest. Harry's eyes widened at the feeling of her touch. It was as if he never had seen magic before and Harry decided thatthis was REAL magic. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but was it the right thing to do? He decided that he had to be careful. Harry knew that Ginny, his angel, was with his enemy but he didn't care. Deep down in his heart he wished that the next minutes would change their relationship. Harry wished that she would love him again. In this moment only Ginny and he were important. Very slowly he turned a bit towards her, caressing her check with his thumb. Ginny sighed deeply and snuggled closer to him. He smiled a bit when he saw how she was reacting to his touch. Slowly he bent forward inhaling her sweet scent that was in the air around her. Finally he took her face into his hands letting his fingers roam through her hair, causing him to blush furiously. While he was lying next to her totally forgetting the world around them, Ginny started to smile. This was too much to take for Harry. He leaned forward very carefully, wanting to feel his lips on hers. He wanted to taste her and to show her, even if she would never know, how much he loved her. Slowly and very lightly, Harry's lips brushed hers. He felt a sensation likefireworks going through his every being. It was the most wonderful and at thesame time most frightening thing he ever did. He was about to break the light kiss, when Ginny started to react.

***

Ginny was sleeping more peacefully than she ever had before whenher lips were lightly touched in the sweetest way she could have ever imagined. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming it, all she knew was that this kiss felt so right. In the next second the daring lips started to drift away. Ginny didn't want this wonderful feeling to stop. After all it was the best way to start a day. She pressed against the other warm body, and Ginny was sure that she would burn if she wasn't careful enough. She pressed her lips againstthe boy's. 

After a short gasp from her partner she felt his lips become more daring. She felt how her lips were carefully parted and his tongue made his way into her mouth, teasing and exploring her very carefully. After the first shock of intense feeling brought on by his kiss, she forgot everything, never wanting this kiss to stop. Her tongue also started to dare more, playing with his. She loved this feeling. His arms had slipped down by now, holding her even closer. This kiss was taking her breath away. She felt her body begin to literally glow with happiness.

The feeling grew with every second that past. Ginny's hands werearound his neck, searching for the support she needed. It was better than anything Ginny could remember. She would never forget this, she was sure. This was the man she wanted for life. As Ginny slowly opened her eyes, she felt the need to look into this boy's eyes, to see, if she could, what he was feeling.She looked directly into his emerald green eyes, full of love. She saw how much he really cared for her. "Oh Harry," she moaned silently. This was too perfect.

Seconds later she realized who she was kissing, she was kissing Harry NOT Draco.Immediately she broke the kiss, and pulled away from Harry. What had she done? Her big brown eyes looked searchingly into his. Why had HE kissed her? Why had she kissed him back? And why did she enjoy the kiss?

***

Ginny sat in her usual spot at lunchtime: at the end of the Slytherin table, right across from Draco.No one sat anywhere near Ginny and Draco if they could help it.Only Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's two best friends, would sit on either side of Draco.The rest of the Slytherins sneered as they walked by, clearly disapproved of their relationship.Pansy Parkinson walked by with her usual snide comment.It was just another typical midday meal for Ginny and Draco.

But today Ginny's heart just wasn't in it.Feelings of guilt poured over her body.Just four hours earlier, Ginny awoke in the common room to the sweetest, deepest feeling she had ever felt.She could not get Harry's kiss out of her mind.

Once her mind had registered that she was kissing Harry, not Draco, she was first hit with confusion, then disappointment, then finally, anger.Harry tried apologizing profusely.She could still hear his voice in her head as she ran out of the common room, "Ginny, I'm so sorry.Please come back."

Now she did not know how to face him or what to say to him.It was all so unfair.Why didn't Draco kiss her like that?Why did Draco never kiss her at all?She has been waiting for so long…but he had been reluctant.At first she thought it was sweet when Draco told her he wanted to wait until they were both ready before he gave Ginny her first kiss.Now she didn't know what to think.

She had wanted Draco to kiss her for the first time.She loved him!But, now her first kiss was wasted on Harry.It was certainly ironic that five months ago she would have been ecstatic to be kissed by Harry.And now…She felt so guilty.She was sure she still loved Draco with all her heart, but why did Harry have to be such a good kisser?She couldn't deny that the kiss was amazing, especially for her first kiss.Ginny knew first hand it wasn't Harry's first kiss.She had seen it right up close.

_*Five months earlier*_

_ _

_It was Hogsmeade weekend.Ginny planned on going around the town with Harry, Ron and Hermione, just like she always had since the incident in her fourth year.Only, this time it would be a bit different; this time Harry was taking his long time crush, Cho Chang along with him._

_ _

_Ginny loved going around Hogsmeade with the three.Sometimes, Ron and Hermione would wander off, but Harry had always stayed behind with her.He never made her feel like a tag along.Not since she hadalmost saved his life the year before._

_ _

The day started off as normally.They went into Honeydukes first.Then, Harry suggested strolling down to The Three Broomsticks to get a nice, warm butterbeer.Ron, who had found something he just had to have, decided to meet them up with them there after paying for his purchases.Hermione also stayed behind, trying to talk Ron out of it.

_ _

_"See you in a little bit then," Ginny called, heading to the door with Harry and Cho._

_"So, let me get this straight.You are Ron's little sister," Cho asked, interested._

_ _

_"Yes, I'm Ginny."_

_ _

_"You can call her Gin if you like," Harry said._

_ _

_Ginny swatted at him.No one used this nickname on her besides Harry."That's it.You just won yourself the pleasure of carrying my bag," she said, handing him her newly bought stash of candy._

__

_"Nice to meet you Ginny.I'm sorry; I just never used to see you around very much.So tell me, how did you get mixed up with this crowd?"She teased, ruffling up Harry's hair._

_ _

_"That is a long story," Ginny and Harry said at the same time._

_ _

_"So, out with it, we've got time."_

_ _

_"Well, it all started back in my first year with the Chamber of Secrets…"_

_ _

_"Oh, that's right!You opened the…I mean, I'm sorry, I'm not judging you or anything.I was just trying to figure out where I heard your name before!"_

__

_"Yes, I'm sorry to say that was me.I felt really guilty for that, and after Harry saved me from Tom Riddle, I knew I had to return the favour someday."_

_ _

_"I don't blame you at all for that.No one does," Cho said._

_ _

_"Thanks," Ginny smiled at her."Last year, the Chamber got re-opened.I knew Harry would not be able to resist going back down there and finding whoever did it.A few days after it was re-opened, I heard Harry tell my brother and Hermione that he had to go down.He was afraid that Tom tricked another innocent person into opening the chamber.However, that wasn't the only conversation I overheard that day."_

_ _

_"I was late for potions that afternoon.As I was rushing down the dungeon corridors, I heard some voices coming from behind a wall.I stopped, and that was when I recognized the voices.One was Tom Riddle; I could never forget his voice.The other was Pansy Parkinson.It was a set-up.The Death Eaters were down in the Chamber, just waiting for Harry to go on a rescue mission."_

_ _

_"That's horrible!"_

_ _

_That night, I stayed in the common room.I was waiting for Harry to come down the stairs.What I didn't know was that he had an invisibility cloak on.I saw the Fat Lady open up, and I stumbled after him.I couldn't see him, so I had to listen for his footsteps.Just as I opened the bathroom door, someone smashed into me from the other side.It was Harry!He decided at the last minute that it was a mistake, and he should talk to Dumbledore before he made any hasty decisions with You-Know-Who lurking about.I stayed up all night, telling him what I'd overheard, and then we just stayed up talking about everything on our minds.It was great!And since then, we have been good friends."_

_ _

_That is so sweet!"_

_ _

_"But sadly, I still haven't saved his life yet, so I still owe him one," Ginny teased.She realized that they were now standing in front of The Three Broomsticks._

_ _

_Ginny was surprised to find Cho was a really nice person.She just wished Cho would find some other guy, besides her friend and long-time crush, to go to Hogsmeade with._

_ _

_The rest of the day went by smoothly.They had a good time going through the shops, and sharing some of their past with Cho.Unfortunately, the day had to come to an end._

_ _

_"Will please excuse us," Harry said to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione while pulling Cho aside once they got to the entrance to Hogwarts castle.Ron and Hermione went on through the doors.Ginny started to follow them, but stopped shortly, realizing she'dleft Harry with her candy stash._

_ _

_"Are you coming Ginny?"_

_ _

_"You two go on up.I forgot to get my bag."_

_ _

_She walked back outside to get her bag.What she saw devastated her. Harry was snogging Cho!Ginny paused a bit,watching as Harry placed his hands around Cho's waist.He started to break the kiss and look up.Ginny, not wanting Harry to know what she'd just witnessed, forgot about her bag and ran through the door, and into a hallway.She didn't stop to pay attention where she was going, and walking right into a corner before breaking down into loud sobs.She stayed that way for a long time, until she felt a soft touch, and an arm around her.It wasn't Harry; she knew his touch.Instead, she found the last person she would expect…_

_ _

"Is something wrong Ginny, you've been so quiet.Lunch is almost over," Draco said across from her, breaking her out of her daydream.

"Why don't you call me Gin," she said, giving him a small smile."I like that."

****

**A/N: Please, leave a review.**


	5. Time to remember...

A/N:  Sorry that this chapter took so long. Thanks for the reviews, and a big thank you to Anne, who beta-read this.

Chapter 5:

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help himself, he simply had to watch Ginny at the other table. The teenager didn't care what his friends would think of him when they noticed him staring. For him there existed only this beautiful red-head. He couldn't believe what had happened just hours ago, and he could definitely not believe what Ginny had done after she broke the kiss.    

Harry had had the feeling that this kiss would change their whole relationship, especially in light of her reaction. It made him think that they would start a relationship, that Ginny would dump Draco. He waited in vain for his dreams to come true. The first thing that had happened, after the most wonderful minutes of his life, was that Ginny had shot him a dangerous-looking glare, holding it for an entire minute. Then her eyes had become shiny from tears and she had stormed off, leaving him in the common room rather bewildered. He had tried to apologise but she hadn't listen… till now. Harry was determined that he would talk to Ginny and that the young woman would listen. She could be with Draco, if it was what she wanted but Harry didn't want to lose her friendship.  

He didn't realise when his mind started to wander back  to events a few months ago.

                                                _Five months earlier_

_Harry was kissing his girlfriend when he thought that he had seen somebody near the school doors. Instinctively he looked up, while he held Cho more closely to him. But what Harry saw, when he let his eyes wander,  made his heart ache. There next to the door stood a girl, whom he loved as a friend. A look of utter horror was visible on her face. She looked so innocent again, like the little girl he had met in Kings Cross Station back in his first year. One second later she turned around and  stormed back into the castle. Harry let Cho go and was about to run after Ginny, to comfort her, but Cho, showing her talent as a seeker, grabbed him without any problem._

_"Harry, what are you doing?" Cho asked a bit angrily._

_"I need to go. Ginny- she saw us. Cho, she needs somebody to talk to." He answered in a rush, while he tried to free his wrist._

_"But unfortunately for her, this someone won't be you," the girl answered, as she tried to come closer again. "because you promised me to kiss me senseless. I'm still in full possession of my senses." _

_"I can't kiss YOU senseless, while one of my best friends is  running through Hogwarts totally upset, because of something I- no we did. She wasn't ready to see us kiss. Ron and Hermione both told me as much. She needs someone to talk to."  Harry kept trying to get away from Cho, but the girl had a strong grip._

_"Darling, I know it's hard to accept, but you're not what she needs right now. You're the reason she feels bad. In a few hours she'll have calmed down. And anyway, seeing us together in that way, was probably the one thing she needed to realise how serious we're about each other," Cho said self- confidently. "and now come here." The girl tried to pull him closer, but he managed to remain where he was, rooted to the spot._

_"You've known her, for just three hours, but I know her a few years. I really believe that I know her better than you do. She's my friend and she was always there for me. It's only fair that I'm there for her when she needs me." Harry shouted out, feeling anger welling up._

_"Okay Harry, if you need to hear it the hard way," Cho hissed her voice dangerously low, "if you go after this little girl, our relationship will be over before it has begun. You have to choose Harry: Do you want to comfort  another girl, because she's your friend, or do you want to be with me?" The girl put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly._

_"That is not fair, Cho,  and you know it." Harry said as calmly as possible._

_"Who has ever said that a relationship was fair? But as your girlfriend I have special rights and one is that I'm number one in your life, not any redhead. Choose: Ginny or me?" Cho stood a few steps away from Harry. Her eyes seemed smaller than ever, and she didn't look beautiful any longer._

_"You," he said without looking into her eyes. Harry knew that he had only chosen her because he had waited so long for her. He knew that he could never forget what she had done to him, and he had the suspicion that he'd never be able to forgive her. _

_Cho seemed pleased though, in seconds she had her arms around his neck, while she whispered in his ear: "Good choice."_

*

Harry had been right in the end. When it had become clear that Ginny and Draco had started to date, Harry's anger turned into hate towards Cho. When he thought back to those days, he always thought that it was the beginning of the end of their relationship. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Ron's voice brought Harry back to reality. 

"Nothing," he answered, although he knew that it sounded a bit lame. Harry expected his friend to ask another question, but instead Ron said something Harry couldn't understand before he turned his attention back to Hermione. 

Harry sighed deeply. He started to think again about Ginny and the morning's events, when he heard something he, himself, had said just a few weeks ago.

"I promise…" Ron said to Hermione. Harry's mind started to race. _'That is it, I just have to make my promise true… Then Ginny can't avoid me.'_

"Wish me luck," he whispered to his friends. They looked startled. A question was visible on their faces: '_For what?_' But Harry gave them a look, showing them that he'd explain everything later.

Harry went towards the Slytherin table, his knees a bit weak. He was apprehensive about the  possible consequences, but at the moment he just wanted Ginny to speak with him again. 

_'Just stay cool. There are people in the wizarding world who consider you as a hero,_' Harry repeated over and over again in his mind. He was only steps away from Draco and Ginny, when he heard something that made his heart ache again.  

"Why don't you call me Gin, I like that."

Harry wasn't able to think. He turned around and started to run out of the Great Hall. He felt  tears start to well up. Why did Ginny have to ask Draco that? After all it was his, Harry's, name for her. Harry hated the idea of hearing Draco say that name.

He finally reached the common room, which was thankfully empty. The teenager seated himself in front of the fireplace. He needed to sort out his thoughts. 

Finally Harry made a decision: He'd wait for Ginny till she came back into the common room. He needed to talk to the girl, and he needed to apologise, to hear that she'd forgive him.

**   

Around midnight Ginny Weasley  went back to Gryffindor Tower . She knew that the common room was always empty around this hour. She'd just come back from a walk with Draco. She had not been in a talkative mood. Most of the time, Ginny had just listened to Draco, and the boy had many interesting stories to tell. She remembered every single one, and in those lonely hours she had to spend in Gryffindor, those stories entertained her. 

Ginny had tried the whole night to ask Draco for a kiss, but for some reason she had been to shy. Then the girl had decided that she would just turn her head when he gave her a kiss on her cheek. But Draco had realised what she was about to do, and had stopped in mid-action. He had looked at her with a very disappointed expression, while he'd asked her why. But Ginny hadn't been able to answer him that question truthfully. Instead she'd made up a lame excuse before saying  good night. This time without a kiss, or a hug, or any other sign of love. Ginny had wanted to scream out loud. If Draco didn't kiss her soon, she would never forget Harry's kiss. As soon as she remembered this kiss another fear came to her mind: What if Draco wasn't able to kiss her like Harry? How could she hide her disappointment. She put this thought aside, unable to handle this right now.

Ginny gave the Fat Lady the password and slipped through the little hole. She was about to go upstairs when somebody called her name.

"Not now Harry, I don't want to speak with you," Ginny answered before she turned again and started to walk away. But this time Harry acted fast

"Not again," he said in a whisper before he grabbed her right arm and turned her around.

"Gin, we need to talk," he started. " I want to apologise, I shouldn't…"

"Yes, you're damn right: You shouldn't have kissed me…"  Ginny shouted out loud, but then she realised that if she didn't speak a bit more quietly, all of Gryffindor house would know about this _unimportant _kiss.

"So, you just want to talk?" Ginny asked while she eyed him unbelievingly.

"Yes," and with these words Harry guided her to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

**

"Gin, I'm so sorry," Harry started. "I promised you to respect your relationship with Mal- I mean Draco." 

"Yes, you did. Just tell me: Why?" Ginny asked while she faced him, her eyes glittering with tears. Harry looked into her warm brown eyes and he was unable to look away. But he was also unable to tell her the truth. She would probably think that he would do everything to get her away from Malfoy.   

"I don't know, Gin. I mean I was practically still half asleep. I guess I wasn't thinking," he tried. To his great horror, she started to sob heartbreakingly. Harry's heart started to beat faster. Could it be possible that she was disappointed in his answer? That she still felt more for him? He started to think about telling her his true feelings, when she spoke again.

"Because you weren't thinking, I got my FIRST kiss from you and NOT Draco."

Harry looked bewildered. Had he heard right?

"You mean Draco never…?"

"Unlike you, some boys know how to behave." Harry tried to hug her, but she jumped up.

"_Potter_, don't you _EVER_ touch me again. I'll believe you that it was an accident, and I'll eventually forgive you under three conditions. "

Harry looked shocked, but nodded anyway.

"First, You'll never tell Draco about that kiss. Promise?," when Harry nodded, she continued.

"Second, I don't ever want you to hug or kiss me again, till I can handle those things better. And third, I don't think that I want to spend time alone with you," Ginny finished. The girl thought that Harry would accept everything, and would let her go to bed, but Harry shook his head.

"No, Ginny, that won't work. I won't tell Draco, but I still want to be able to talk to you alone. I can handle not hugging you, but not talking…. Gin, no way."  The girl gasped but answered anyway…

"Okay Harry, if you promise to accept the first two conditions, it'll be okay."  Harry nodded unwillingly.

**

Later that night, Ginny could be found tossing and turning in her top bunk.  She was still thinking about that kiss, The Kiss.  It was so unfair that Harry could still affect her that way while she loved Draco.  Harry had had his chance to love her, so now that she'd finally found someone else, he screwed it up.  She didn't care if Harry only agreed to two conditions, she still was afraid to be alone with him.  She couldn't stand to hurt Draco in any way, and should anything happen between her and Harry, she would never let herself live it down.  Nope, she knew she had to steer herself clear from him.  It would only improve her relationship with Draco.  

The worst part was that Harry was indeed a good kisser.  'But then again,' she thought huffily, 'he must have had a lot of practice with Cho.'  She never did find out what exactly happened between Harry and Cho to break them up, but it seemed like the stronger Ginny and Draco's relationship became, the weaker Harry and Cho's relationship became.  In a last desperate attempt to fall asleep, Ginny remembered on how her relationship with Draco had started.

_**Five months ago (the Monday after Hogsmeade)**_

            Ginny felt miserable.  She hadn't come out of her room at all Sunday, and the only reason she came out now was because she didn't want to get behind in her classes.  She tried as best as she could to avoid Harry.  In order to do so, she took most of the less- used hallways to her classes.  This was why she ended up down by the Slytherin dungeons, which is where she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Feeling better Weasley?"

"Malfoy, why don't you just leave me alone?"  Ginny did not want to go through all this over again with Malfoy.

"I'm just concerned.  That's all."

'Yeah right,' Ginny thought.  She doubted Draco had much of a heart to be concerned.  She remembered researching back in second year about a secret spell some Death Eaters used on their children when they were first born called the compassionless spell.  True to the name, the compassionless spell took away all feelings of compassion toward others.  Not all children of Death Eaters were under this spell however, because both parents had to be present, and there had to be several special circumstances.  There was a reverse spell, but it was very risky for the caster and the castee. Not to mention what would happen if you cast the reverse spell on a wizard that was never under the spell in the first place.  Ginny knew very few Death Eaters actually cast this spell on their children, but she was very sure Draco was one of those children.

"I'm fairly sure you cannot be concerned about anything," Ginny said, voicing her speculations.

"I can, and I am."

"Malfoy, I'm going to be late for class, so why don't you just…"  Draco blocked her way into the next hall, causing her to sigh with frustration.

"You're not going anywhere until you trust me Weas…Ginny."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I like you Ginny," he said through a casual smirk.

"I don't believe you're capable of liking anyone Malfoy.  Now get out of my way."

"Ginny please, I'll do anything to make you trust me."  His voice actually possessed some pleading tones.  Perhaps that was what caused the curiosity that rose up in Ginny.

"Alright Malfoy, answer a few questions for me then.  Where were you born?"

"Just a few miles south of the North pole.  Come on Weasley, you're wasting my time."

"I'm wasting your time," Ginny said, getting furious.  "Malfoy, what do you want from me?"

"Your trust," he answered, leaving the doorway, and left her, staring after him.

**

Ginny couldn't get her confrontation with Draco out of her mind all day.  Strange as it was, he actually seemed to like her.  She'd always suspected he'd had the compassionless spell cast on him; he had all the signs she'd discovered in her research.  She'd done her research very thoroughly.  She couldn't believe she might have been wrong!  'I couldn't have been wrong,' she assured herself.  'Maybe they are still able to like people **that** way even without compassion.  I just didn't read up on it well enough, that's all.'

The worst part was, the thought of Draco liking her, maybe even having a crush on her, was that it felt so alluring.  She could almost feel the reactions of her family and schoolmates.  They'd never expect little Ginny Weasley to do something so terrible; to go out with Harry Potter's worst enemy.  She could finally get rid of her status of being a goody-goody.  If all that wasn't enough to tempt her, Harry's relationship with Cho was.  So, Harry thought he was in love with Cho, huh?  Maybe it'd take Malfoy to make him change his mind.

So, later that night, Ginny left for the Slytherin dungeons to talk to Malfoy.  After all, he probably didn't have any compassion, so it was not like she'd hurt his feelings if she used him.  

Ginny did catch up with him, and surprisingly, she had a civil conversation with him.  She even found herself forgetting about Harry…well, for a little while anyway.  

**

Harry turned around in his four-poster beds for what had to be the thousandth time that night.  He couldn't sleep thinking Ginny could still be mad at him.  Sure, she said she'd forgiven him, but Harry was unsure.  Ginny didn't show her feelings up front very often anymore.

She never used to be that way.  She used to tell Harry exactly what was on her mind all the time.  But that was before Harry had crushed her.  Ever since Harry started seeing Cho, Ginny started bottling things up inside her, and Harry was afraid one of these days they might burst out.

He also knew in order to get Ginny back into his life, he was going to have to trust Malfoy,  which was one of the last things he ever wanted to do.  If only Harry hadn't waited so long before he came to terms with Ginny, maybe he would be with Ginny now instead of Malfoy.

**

About four months ago

Harry watched as Ginny skipped into the Great Hall with Malfoy, hand-in-hand.  When they first started gallivanting around like that, a few weeks ago, everybody thought it was just some silly phase Ginny was going through.  Dean and Seamus had even started a gambling pool over when they would break up.  As the days went on, more and more people started to accept it.  Harry wasn't one of those people.  He could not stand one of his best friends being with his enemy.

He thought over those words a while.  Best friend…when exactly had Ginny become a best friend to him?  Sometime between fifth and sixth year, it had seemed Ginny was just suddenly accepted into their group of three.  As Ron and Hermione came to terms with their own relationship, Harry found himself in their way a lot.  Not that he wanted to ruin his best friends' relationship.  He just didn't want to be a third wheel. Ginny had became a spectacular fourth wheel with them.  Harry could always count on her whenever Ron and Hermione were away.  However, now she seemed to want to spend much more time with Malfoy.

That very same night, Harry was sitting in the common room long after everyone else went to bed.  Or, at least he thought everyone else was in bed.  Around midnight, he heard the portrait hole open up, and a little red head wander inside.

"Harry, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you, little Miss Weasley."

"I was just taking a walk down by the lake, with Draco."

"By the smirk on your face, I can tell it went well?"  Harry loved how her face seemed to light up.  Her hair swept across her face like a halo.

"Oh, it was wonderful Harry!"

"Well, at least one of us had fun tonight."

"What do you mean?  Weren't you with Cho."  Harry grimaced at the sound of her name.

"Yes, I was."

"Didn't it go well," Ginny asked, her face starting to drop.

"Gin, Cho and I broke up."

"That's horrible!  What happened?"

"I don't know, we just didn't seem to be working.  I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I'm so sorry Harry!  I feel so guilty being so happy all of the sudden.  I mean, here you are, heart broken, and I think I'm falling in…I can't believe I just said that!  Oh my, Harry, I think I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!"

"What?"  Harry couldn't explain why, but he felt his heart shatter ten times harder than it had when he'd broken up with Cho.

"Harry, I have a confession to make.  You see, when I started dating Draco, I only did it to make you jealous.  I didn't even like him at first…in fact, I couldn't stand him!  But then I got to know him and oh, he is such an amazing person Harry.  I can't believe it, but I think I'm in love!"

Harry tried his hardest not to shed a tear, as he gave her his best smile.  "Congratulations Gin, I'm really happy for you."  Harry couldn't help but think going out with Cho was the worst mistake in his life.  What was he thinking when he had Ginny right there…and now he couldn't have her.

 _That was when Harry realized he was in love with Ginny Weasley._

 A/N: Please leave a review. 

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR. We own the plot.


	6. Unexpected things happen...

**A/N:** _Hello! Against all the rumours: Life's choices is not dead. We are still working on it. And here we can finally proudly present: Life's choices chapter 6. After months, we finally managed it...And it's all my (Carrie's) fault, because I needed most of the time to finish my part. Once more we would like to thank Anne, for beta-ing this and saving all readers from complete confusion (which would also be Carrie's fault). Please leave a review.Now here we go!_

Chapter 6:

It had become a stormy and rainy night, one of those nights nobody felt home, in a castle like Hogwarts, nobody but a few Slytherins. One of them was Draco Malfoy. The boy was going through the long corridors of the school. He had just left Ginny Weasley at the bottom staircase. He had the feeling that soon it would be time. After all his plan was working very well, besides those little mistakes that seemed to happen every now and then: like when Ginny tried to kiss him, to REALLY kiss him, just minutes ago. He still shivered at the thought. How could she have dared to do so?

But he had made the best of the situation, and he was positive that Ginny would feel very guilty in the next few days, which would mean once more  that he wouldn't have to think about her.

He turned to another staircase and barely noticed the pictures that started to whisper. For the pictures in Hogwarts it was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy was playing games.  But after all they had their pride and would never interfere in a teenager's love problems- and they really believed that it was only this.

Finally Draco had reached the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. He whispered the password and slipped into the cold room. That was where he felt at home. He seated himself in an armchair under the staircase. Not feeling very talkative, he opened a potions book. After a few minutes Draco was bored, and he decided to read over his father's latest letter.  With every line he read, the teenager's smile grew more evil.

A few minutes later, Draco suddenly heard a loud crack of the floor. Moving quickly, he turned around and caught the wrist of a younger boy.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked as he stood up. 

"I was interested in knowing who was up so late," the small voice of Tom Miller- a second year student - piped up.

"And who did you find?" Draco asked, his voice very low but forceful.

"Well, I found…you reading a letter by -" at that moment the boy realized what he'd almost admitted. He stopped in mid-sentence, his body shaking. " I didn't see anything," he tried, but it was too late. The older boy had already lifted his wand and started to whisper a curse.

The next morning, people heard lots of rumours. One of them was that Voldemort had attacked a student, another was that a second year Slytherin, had been out at night, and had simply had a very bad accident. Whatever people wanted to believe, none of them knew the truth. Well one person was aware of the truth, but that person wouldn't say a word. 

Ginny had just reached the Slytherin table for breakfast, when she heard the rumours for the first time. Surely most Slytherins believed that whatever happened was the fault of a Gryffindor and were therefore not happy about her. Seconds after she'd poured herself some orange juice, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I know that most of you, already think you know what happened to Tom Miller. But the fact is that we can't be sure. We only know what Draco Malfoy- he found the victim – was able to tell us. I don't see any use in rumours, and I ask you not to spread any more of them. We'll inform you about Mr. Miller's accident as soon as we have more information." 

For seconds the Great Hall was completely silent. Professor Dumbledore sat down again, turning to Professor McGonagall, his eyes full of worry. Ginny turned her attention back to Draco. He was the one who found the poor boy. Ginny could barely imagine how awful Draco must feel. She smiled encouragingly at him and took his hand.

"Draco, if you want to talk about it, I'll always be there for you." 

For a second Ginny thought she could see him smirk, but she surely had to be mistaken. 

He nodded barely perceptibly, and she felt really sorry for him. First, he had to go through hell at home, and then he'd been the one to find Tom. 

Just minutes after he had finished breakfast, he got up. To Ginny, it seemed as if he wanted to run away from them all. She made a swift decision, then she ran after Draco into the Entrance Hall. 

"Wait," She called out, speeding up once more. Draco stood, frozen. He didn't run away, but he also didn't turn around. Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and started to whisper soft words to calm him. She still felt guilty about Harry and their kiss, but somehow she believed that if she could help Draco through this awful day, it would also help her somehow.

"We can talk through it," she tried, when she heard a short laugh from him. 

"I don't think that you know how it feels…I don't think that you know how it feels to be responsible for something bad.."

"Try to explain," Ginny almost pleaded.

"Mal- I mean Draco, if you want we can talk about it. I _KNOW how it feels." Ginny whirled around when she heard Harry's voice. How could he dare to intervene after all that had happened? She was supposed to help her boyfriend through this, not he._

"We can handle this al-"but Draco cut Ginny off.

"Yes, I think that could help me," the boy answered, with the oddest kind of smile Ginny thought.

"Sorry Gin, but I really think I can help. You don't mind to leaving us alone, do you?"

She was torn: on the one hand she couldn't let them talk in private, on the other hand she felt guilty, and if this would help Draco, she had to let them talk. She hugged Draco, assuring him that she didn't mind, while she glared at Harry, warning him silently not to say too much.

The girl stepped back, and watched them go, while her stomach twisted itself in the funniest way. She couldn't explain, but she was afraid for… **Harry?? How was that possible? He was with her boyfriend whom she trusted. She turned around, going to the Common Room, angry with herself for such stupid thoughts. **

Ginny didn't know anyone had followed her into the Common room until she stopped in the middle and was crashed into by a swearing redhead.

"Sorry Ron.  What are you doing here?"  She picked up her foot, and rubbed her heel where it had been trampled on by her brother's clumsy foot

"I came to talk to you."

"Did you come to talk to me, or to trample over me?" 

"You stopped so suddenly…"

"I know.  I was only teasing.  What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry."  He stopped and looked at her like this was supposed to immediately clue her into whatever was bothering him.

"Ummm…Can you be a bit…more specific?"

"Look Ginny, I know Malfoy's your boyfriend and all, but…when did Harry start talking to him?"

"Well, I guess that's a bit my fault."

"A bit?  Harry would have nothing to do with that prat if it wasn't for you."

"So?  So, what's so wrong with that?  Draco is not a prat!"

"Come off it Ginny!  Are you saying you actually trust Mal…I mean, Draco?" He finished using Malfoy's first name after Ginny shot him a glare.  However, you could tell by his pronunciation that he wasn't exactly comfortable using it.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she said, stomping her foot for effect.  

"You trust him one-hundred percent?"

"Of course I do!  What kind of a silly question is that!  What happened Ron?  Why don't you trust me?  When we were little kids, you always trusted all my decisions…heck, you trusted me with all your best-guarded secrets.  We always got along so well.  What's changed?"

"We've changed; we've both changed.  I guess we grew up, that's all."

"But that doesn't mean you can't trust me, does it?"

Ron looked at her for a few minutes, contemplating what to say to her next.  His face finally started to soften as he looked towards her.  "I trust you.  It's him I don't trust.  I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm a big girl now.  I can handle things on my own."

"It's not just you, though, Ginny.  I mean, Harry has us all worried."

"You know," Ginny confessed, "it's strange, but I'm sort of worried about Harry too.  But don't worry, he's in good hands with Draco."  However, just then the same strange feeling came over her.  Why did she fear for Harry when he was only going to talk to Draco?  She trusted Draco!   Or so she thought…now, she wasn't sure.

"I hope you're right Ginny," he said, heading back out of the Common room, "I really hope you're right."

Meanwhile, Draco led Harry out of the castle and stopped under a large tree a few yards away.  Harry sat down at the base of the tree and began to play with the browning grass on the ground for distraction.  He really didn't know what he was going to say to Malfoy, and who was going to start the conversation.  After playing with the grass for a few minutes, Harry decided it was up to him to say something first.  So, he opened up his mouth and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"So…er…Gin is sure a good kisser…"  Once Harry's brain caught up with him, he figured that probably wasn't the best way to start out the conversation.  Was that really the first thing on his mind?  _Wow, Harry thought, __I really must be hooked._

"Excuse me," Draco said, escaping his reverie.

"Er…I mean…I didn't kiss her.  Well, not lately…I mean."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Harry paled.  Apparently Draco didn't hear him, which was very lucky for Harry.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some girl."

"Oh, you were snogging some girl, eh?  Who is she?  I take your word that she's a good kisser if she can make you this dazed Potter."

"Okay Mal…Draco, enough about my love life.  I wanted to talk to you about something more important."

"Okay.  Out with it."

"Er…how's Tom Miller?"

"Oh, him…he's with Madame Pomfrey.  She said he'd be fine in a couple days or so.  Is that all you wanted to talk about?"  Draco said all of this nonchalantly. 

"Well…I guess."

"Well, Potter, thanks for this little talk.  I have a class to get to."  Draco turned and started to leave. 

This wasn't exactly the response Harry was expecting from him.  When they'd been in the Great Hall it had seemed as if he wanted to talk, but now he was so closed off.

"Draco…wait.  There is more."

This caused Draco to stop and walk back towards the tree, where Harry was still playing with the dead grass.

"I…er…had a talk with Ginny.  She's a sweet girl you know."

"Yeah, that's why she's my girlfriend," Draco answered slyly.

"Well, she made me see that…er…what I mean is, if she sees something in you that no one else can, then, I suppose…well, I suppose we were wrong.  I trust you Mal…I mean, Draco.  If Ginny trusts you, then I do too."  Harry pulled his hand out towards Draco in a friendly gesture.  Draco looked at it for a few seconds, then he drew out his own hand to shake Harry's.

"Thank you Pott…Ha-Harry."

Then Draco left, leaving Harry to the tree and the dead grass he seemed so fond of.  Draco smirked all the way back to the castle.  This day kept getting better.  Now he surely had Potter in his clutches.  His father would be pleased.

**A/N**: We are really sorry about how long this two chapters took us. ( I didn't realise till tonight that chapter five isn't posted either) We'll try to write the next chapter faster. Please leave a review and tell us what you think about the story.  

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to JKR. We only own Tom Miller and the plot.


	7. Why do I never know what is going on?

A/N: Hello again. Finally we are back. Sorry that the chapter took us so long, but after all, : Yyou have to admit that this chapter was still written faster than chapter 6.  
  
Again a big thank you to Anne, for reading this whole thing, and for giving advice in a very helpful way. To Yolanda: Professor Snape has his first appearance in this chapter, and we really hope that he is in character. To everybody: Tthanks for reading, and leaving us such wonderful reviews. Now here we go:  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
  
  
"This is crazy," Ginny thought as she tiptoed up the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory. She was after Harry's invisibility cloak, and she knew she'd find it in his trunk. After all, she couldn't roam through Hogwarts this late at night without it, and there was no way Ginny could tell anyone else what she was up to.  
  
"What exactly am I doing?" she wondered to herself. Ginny couldn't explain why, but as soon as she woke up that morning, she knew something was wrong. Ever since Harry started becoming friendly with Draco, she couldn't shake that feeling at the pit of her stomach. Ginny was absolutely positive she trusted Draco, but something just seemed…odd.  
  
To top it all off, she and Harry had been avoiding each other for almost two weeks now. It was just odd to see Harry talk to Draco, but not to her. She almost felt jealous, but she couldn't figure out if it was over Harry or Draco.  
  
Ginny held her breath as the door made a small creak as it opened. She looked around to make sure all the boys were still asleep. Hearing nothing but snores, she decided it was safe to move on. Searching the floor for a few minutes with her hands, she felt what she believed was Harry's trunk. She remembered being in Harry's room once, a year ago. It was then that he'd first shown her his invisibility cloak. She remembered exactly the way the trunk had been positioned, and exactly how the cloak had been placed to the left side in an untidy little heap. Ginny figured Harry's things may have switched around a little from the year before, but it couldn't be too hard to find the cloak.  
  
She began lifting the lid, prepared to take the cloak and get out of there as quickly and quietly as possible. However, as soon as she'd lifted the lid, a horrible blaring noise arose. She quickly jumped under the nearest bed, just seconds before she heard a voice saying, "Lumos" in the darkness and five angry and confused boys stumbled toward the trunk.  
  
"Seamus, how many times do we have to tell you to get your trunk alarm fixed?" Dean said to his friend.  
  
"Sorry, I thought it was fixed."  
  
From under the bed, Ginny saw Seamus take out his wand and whisper a few words before he crawled back into his bed. They wasted no time. In seconds she heard Ron say "Nox", and it was completely dark once more. Ginny felt the bed above her sag with weight. She couldn't see whose bed she was under, but at least she'd spotted Harry's trunk when the lights were turned on. It was two trunks to the left of where she was now. The same exact place it had been a year ago. It was funny how things looked different in the dark.  
  
Though Ginny was sure she heard snores again right away, she stayed under the bed for at least another five minutes before she decided it was safe to crawl out. As she was crawling out however, she met a face staring straight at her. It was Harry.  
  
"Um…Hi Harry. I didn't know this was your bed."  
  
"I thought I heard someone tiptoe through here before Seamus' alarm went off!"  
  
"Yeah, well…I, um…didn't mean to open Seamus' trunk."  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I…Well…I needed to borrow your invisibility cloak."  
  
"For what? Why didn't you just ask?"  
  
Ginny thought a while on this. She couldn't tell Harry she didn't trust Draco because, after all, she did…didn't she?  
  
"I was too embarrassed," Ginny admitted.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry sat up on his elbows in order to look down at Ginny, who was still on her hands and knees on the floor.  
  
"No, nothing. It's just…" Ginny knew she had to think fast. "I need to see Draco. Tonight's the night we…you know," she said, looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh! You mean, you're going to kiss him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Ginny thought she heard a slight bit of sadness in his voice, but she chose to ignore it until she could get out of this situation. "Right. I'll let you borrow it," he stated.  
  
"Oh, thank you Harry," She whispered, reaching her hand out to squeeze his arm in appreciation.  
  
Harry got up quietly and dug through his trunk a bit. Ginny had to stifle a giggle when she saw it in a heap to the left of the trunk exactly like it had been a year ago. He handed her the cloak, and she left quickly, stopping only to wave to Harry as he called out, "G'night." She was now free to go down to the Slytherin dungeons.  
  
After the Portrait Hole had closed again, she spread the Invisibility cloak over her. Slowly she started to walk away from the corridors she was familiar with, turning more and more corners. Ginny was aware that she had to be careful. Just minutes ago she had almost run into Filch and Mrs. Norris. Finally she entered the dungeons. It would only be minutes till she would enter the domicile of Gryffindor's worst enemy. She didn't share the opinion of her Gryffindor friends, all of whom despised Slytherins..  
  
'Ridiculous' Ginny thought, biting back a laugh. They where just as harmless as any other house, weren't they? Her pulse was quicker now. Was she doing the right thing, or betraying Draco? What would he think of her if he should ever find out that she had spied on him for no reason? And finally, how would she go on with this relationship if she was wrong? Ginny was lost in thought, when she suddenly heard the voice of Professor Snape. Totally scared, she pressed her body against the cold stone wall, unsure whether to run or not.  
  
  
  
"No Minerva, I still don't believe that it was an accident, nor does Professor Dumbledore. John Miller was definitely hurt too badly."  
  
"I know, but he says so. Even under Veritaserum. Who in the whole school would use Dark Magic on a eleven year old boy?" Professor McGonagall sighed deeply, her voice sounded very tired.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find the one who did this to the Miller boy. And I'll make sure that whoever it was won't have any happy memories of Hogwarts."  
  
The two teachers walked dangerously close to Ginny. She wasn't sure if breathing would be safe, so she tried to stay perfectly still and not make a single noise. Slowly the voices started to fade, and Ginny took the last steps to the place where she expected to find the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. She wasn't sure if anybody would still be in there, but surely it would be safer for her to wait for somebody to go in again. She wasn't sure how long she would have to wait, but she was ready to stay there for as long as it took. Minutes passed, and suddenly she caught a movement on the other side of the corridor. Ginny recognized the boy who was coming closer now. He sat in front of her in Potions. He always gave her a knowing look, but she never was sure what that meant. This was her ticket to enter. He whispered the password, and without anybody seeing her, Ginny slipped into the cold room after him.  
  
The Slytherin Common Room was not empty at all. In one corner were Draco and Crabbe and Goyle and… was that REALLY Pansy Parkinson? The girl was practically in Draco's lap. Ginny grimaced when she saw Pansy's hand in his. When Ginny entered they all fell silent. In the first shock, she had the feeling that it was because of her presence, but then the boy from Potions spoke up. Ginny wished that she could remember his name, but she had no idea what it was.  
  
"Oh, if it isn't Draco Malfoy and his morons," he started, and Ginny was taken aback. Draco had often used that kind of tone while talking to her friends and brothers, but she had never heard somebody use it towards Draco. Draco's lips thinned, and Ginny could almost feel his stress. "Oh Malfoy- you little slimy ferret- what are you up to? Planning to curse another first year? Or are you going back to one of your other plans? Come on, just answer…." But Draco did not answer. His face was paler than usual, and he looked as if he would kill the other boy any second. "Oh, and what about the Weasley girl? Does she still think that you are her knight in shining armour? Or did she finally wake up? Tell me, has she realized by now that you and she are an item?" The boy's voice was dangerously low, as he pointed, disgusted, at Pansy.  
  
Ginny didn't understand. Why didn't Draco answer? Why didn't he say that it wasn't true? But she had no time to think. In that second Draco jumped up and hit the other boy in the face.  
  
"Brown, watch what you say . You never know who is listening. Maybe somebody doesn't like the way you treat me. And never speak about my girlfriend again." Draco hissed, while he pushed Marcus Brown into the wall.  
  
Ginny remembered him now. He was Lavender's brother. Back in her first year, she had wondered how such a nice boy came to be sorted into Slytherin. But now it was obvious to her: he was evil. She naturally felt thankful to Draco. He had just saved her pride. It was hard to resist the urge to simply go over to him. She forced herself to listen. Ginny thought that she rather liked the way Draco was defending her. Somehow, she was sorry that Ron hadn't heard it. Her brother would have liked it too.  
  
"Tell me that you'll never talk about Pansy like that, or I'll make sure that you pay," he continued, stepping back as if he hadn't said anything at all.  
  
Marcus turned around without comment and slowly walked up the staircase. Ginny was confused. Had Draco just called Pansy his girlfriend? No, that couldn't be. Surely she had missed something, and Draco was only defending the pride of a friend. Ginny felt a bit dizzy. She shook her head, before carefully sitting down in the corner. She had to know what was going on.  
  
"Did you really use an unforgivable curse?" Pansy asked in a low whisper. When Draco nodded the girl continued. "But wasn't that dangerous? I mean in Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore's nose?"  
  
"No, dear, you can do anything if you know how . Dumbledore is behind the times. I could have done everything even in his presence. He is old," Draco sneered, and Ginny felt suddenly very sick. Could it be that she had been that wrong about Draco? She started to shiver, but she reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor. She had to know what they were planning . And then it happened: Draco leaned over and kissed Pansy passionately. Ginny started to scream mentally. How could he? Why was he using her? And then a thought occurred: "Harry!" They were using her in order to get to Harry. And she had done exactly what they wanted, what he wanted. Tears of disappointment started to fall. She had trusted him. More than that, she had been willing to share her life with him. In that second she made a vow to herself. She would do anything to make his plan fail.  
  
She silently got up and walked to the staircase. Ginny walked up to Draco's dorm. She had to search for some more clues. Draco's room was deserted when she entered. Slowly she looked around the room, searching for his bed, which she recognised quickly enough from his personal items scattered across it. She had to bite back a chuckle. It seemed as if Dobby was still not cleaning his old master's bed. Ginny had felt sorry for Draco when he had first told her, but those times where over. She seated herself on his bed, not really knowing where she should start. Her eyes wandered over his things and picked up a piece of paper. To her dismay, there was nothing that would give away even the tiniest bit.  
  
Then she saw a wonderful looking locket lying on the nightstand. It wasn't exactly what she was looking for, but curiosity had taken over. Ginny held it up to see it better in the candlelight. It was gorgeous. Would it hurt to take a look at the picture? Slowly, she tried to open it, but it was locked. Who would lock a simple locket? Ginny was confused. There was no way that a key could fit into it. Draco must have locked it with a charm. Her eyes widened. Why? She took out her wand, then she whispered, "Alohomora" into the darkness. Nothing. He had used Dark Magic to lock it. Her face went pale. She simply had to open it. More spells and charms, but nothing. Then suddenly the locket opened, and Ginny let out a sigh. She leaned down, expecting the worst, but she only saw a picture of an old woman. Probably it was Draco's grandmother. The whole thing made no sense, she decided. Carefully she lifted the picture. There had to be more, and there was: a small paper, nothing spectacular, and underneath that, gold. That was all: a picture, the paper and the amulet itself. Ginny leaned back. She had to think.  
  
The room wasn't a bit like Gryffindor. She shivered violently. Suddenly Ginny had an idea. What if this little piece of paper was….a letter? She knelt, carefully holding the paper in her right hand. Her left hand was holding her wand. Her hand was shaky and her breathing was irregular. She muttered a spell, and suddenly the paper was growing, but she couldn't read a single word. It was blank. The girl swore under her breath. Why couldn't Draco make at least something a bit simpler for her? She didn't even bother to try simple spells anymore. The image of poor Draco, who was only a victim, was fading away faster than it took Snape to take points from Gryffindor…  
  
And then, she saw letters slowly starting to form words:  
  
Dear Son,  
  
Our Lord wants to make sure that everything in Hogwarts is going his way...  
  
Ginny couldn't read any further, because she heard steps on the staircase. In a rush she took the paper and transformed it back to its original size. She had to read the letter before she could give it back.. In a hurry, she put the locket back in its place, and covered herself with the Invisibility Cloak again. The door opened a bit, and at the last possible second Ginny jumped into one of the corners. Her heart was beating fast, when she saw Draco and his bodyguards enter. The boys got ready for bed very fast and without many words.  
  
As she watched Draco, she wondered why she had ever felt anything other than hatred for this blonde boy. He was not nice, and he was not warm- hearted. He was just an emotionless, sneering Slytherin. Her heart ached, while she waited for them to fall asleep.  
  
Minutes later, she closed the door from the outside. One last time, she leaned against the door. She walked down, carefully avoiding any noise while going. The Common Room was empty now, and Ginny was glad, when she finally reached the cold stone wall.  
  
"Sleep well, you bastard," she whispered before she left the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
She walked slowly through the corridors. Her head was spinning. What could she do now? She surely couldn't tell Dumbledore, he just wouldn't understand. Maybe later, when she had more proof, but at the moment all she had was a letter, and she had no idea what was written in it. Her parents, or one of her brothers? No way, they would just tell her that she could have expected something like this from the beginning. Maybe Harry? No, she had to make sure that he stayed away from Draco. She was alone now. Harry's life depended on her. She had to make sure that Harry was safe. And she would do anything for him, even if it meant having to push him away. The tears were falling freely now. Why hadn't she listened to her friends or her family just once? What had she done? The closer she came to Gryffindor Tower, the heavier the tears became. It was all her fault….  
  
She woke the Fat Lady, who looked as if she couldn't decide whether to murder Ginny for waking her so late, or to comfort her. In the end, Ginny just whispered the password and stepped through the hole into the empty common room. The only problem was, it was not empty. Harry was sitting on a coach, definitely waiting for her. She walked over to him, her knees feeling weak. She felt really tired. Ginny was aware of the fact that she must look like a mess, and she feared the questions that Harry would surely ask. She handed him the cloak, hoping against hope that he hadn't seen the tears.  
  
"Gin? What happened?" Harry stood up and placed an arm around her waist. "Did he hurt you?" He looked murderous now.  
  
"No," Ginny answered a bit too fast. "It was…nice. I just hurt my ankle coming back up here. I kind of tripped over the Invisibility Cloak ," she looked up at him, hoping that he would let her go.  
  
"Let me see," Harry answered as he gently took her right foot into his hands. He didn't find anything but couldn't bring himself to tell her. "Oh I see, it must hurt very badly," he said, trying to sound honest. He knew something was hurting her whether it was her ankle or something else. He got up from the floor and sat down next to her. They sat there a bit longer, not saying a word.  
  
Ginny wasn't sure what had happened in the last hours. It all had been so clear till then, and now she was totally confused. Not only had Draco Malfoy broken her heart…but Ginny's eyes widened. Had he really broken her heart? Wasn't she just angry that he'd hurt her pride? Wasn't it just anger about the fact that she had agreed to wait with everything for him?  
  
If Harry had never kissed her, she would still not know what it was like to be kissed…Harry's kiss… She laid her hand on his arm while images of the kiss they'd shared danced through her mind. It had been the most wonderful feeling she had ever had, and she hadn't been able to think about anything else for weeks. Hadn't Hermione told her once that love, true love, had a way of showing itself? 'If you really love somebody, you always wants to be close to him, and you never want him to go away again.' Surely Ginny hadn't believed her back then, she had thought that Hermione had read that in a book. But maybe Hermione was right.  
  
When had it all changed? Ginny remembered back to the summer. In the beginning she had missed Draco very badly, but at some point she hadn't minded his absence as much. She had been always much happier when someone else was sitting nearby.  
  
She looked over at Harry. He had been very careful with her ankle tonight, and although she had still felt very bad while he was touching her, she couldn't have missed that special feeling that floated through her. Had she simply convinced herself she was in love with Draco? Maybe she'd been mistaken about her feelings for him. But if so, how could she ever say 'I love you' again without wondering if it were really true?  
  
She pushed thoughts of Draco aside. How had it been when she was sure she was in love with Harry? Before Cho had come into the picture, it had been wonderful…especially when Harry and she had become friends, and she could be close to him….Cho…if Cho had never been that close to Harry, would she have ever dated Draco? How would things have happened then? Ginny became hot and cold at once…Had she fooled herself because she didn't want to be alone?  
  
Suddenly it all began to make sense. Draco had chosen the perfect time to ask her out…Ginny had been hurt, lonely and scared of the future…Draco had seemed to be sweet and loving, and he'd seemed ready to go to hell and back just for her. Draco had made her feel like she was someone very special, but that had been a mere illusion. It was over now.  
  
Ginny could feel Harry's arm around her waist and his fingers caressing her arm…It was so natural and comforting. And suddenly a question crossed her mind. What, if she still loved Harry Potter? What if that had never changed? She had to sort things out, but right now it was impossible. She had to force her voice to sound normal when she spoke again.  
  
"I guess I'll go to bed. It's been a long day, and I feel very tired. Good night, Harry."  
  
Ginny tried to brush a few tears away when Harry's fingers touched her face. Without asking, he caressed her cheek, wiping all her tears away. She felt dizzy staring into eyes that never left hers as he did this. But Harry took her by surprise a second time. He stood up, bringing her with him as he did so, before she had a chance to get up. Their eyes remained connected.  
  
"I'll carry you up. With your ankle, you can't take all those steps." He lifted her up, before she could protest. Ginny didn't even know if she wanted to protest. He was so familiar, and so caring.. She sighed deeply. She'd had to push him away in order to protect him. When they entered her room, the other girls where already fast asleep. Harry gently laid her down and placed his soft lips on her forehead.  
  
"Good night, Ginny," he whispered, ready to go.  
  
"Harry, please wait," Ginny whispered back. Harry turned, looking curious.  
  
"Would you mind…would you mind sharing my bed with me tonight?" Ginny blushed at his confused look. "I mean just in case if my ankle starts to hurt more. Sorry, it was a stupid idea…I just thought," Ginny stopped in mid-sentence. She felt as if she would make a fool out of herself.  
  
"Well, I guess you'll need somebody if it really starts to get worse," Harry said totally unexpectedly. He seated himself on her bed and tried to shove her over a bit.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Well, if I'm going to sleep here, I'll need some room, right?" he asked, a biting back a laugh.  
  
"Oh right, sorry," Ginny made a bit more space, while she blushed even more furiously.  
  
"Hey, that's enough for the half Gryffindor Quidditch team," he said, reaching for her hand. "Come here." His arm encircled her waist, holding her close. Ginny still felt the tears running freely when she buried her face in his shoulder. She inhaled his fragrance deeply, wishing in this very second that time would simply stop. She could feel Harry's arms tighten, as her sobbing increased .  
  
"It'll be okay, I promise, Gin," he whispered, before she felt his breath become calmer.  
  
She closed her eyes, wondering if love was always so complicated. Would she and Harry ever have a chance? Before she, too, finally fell asleep, she whispered the truth against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you, Harry." 


	8. Realizing hurts

A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Special thanks to Anne- our wonderful beta-reader. Chapter 8:  
  
It was rather cold, Ginny realised, when she awoke in the middle of the night. Her face was turned to the window, and she could see the moonlight starting to fade. It was then that she remembered Harry. He might be able to warm her up before leaving for his own dormitory. She turned around a bit, ready to snuggle closer to him, but he was gone.  
  
Her heart ached. She knew that Harry had had to go back, that the girls in her dormitory, would have a fit if they ever heard that a boy had slept in the same room with them, and more, that a boy had slept in bed with Ginny-- a boy who wasn't even her boyfriend in first place. But Ginny still wished that he had woken her, before he'd left.  
  
Why? She felt confused, hurt, and angry all at the same time.... Then her eyes fell on something that looked very red against her white pillow. She reached out for it with her right hand . Her fingers were shaky, and she felt its softness. She let out a small cry, feeling joy floating through her body. Harry had left her a rose, the most beautiful rose Ginny had ever seen. She carefully took of the rose to examine it more closely . As she plucked the rose from her pillow , something slipped onto the bed. Ginny lay the rose down on the end table beside her and picked up a small note that had dropped from the rose. She smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek as she recognised Harry's untidy scrawl.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up.I have a lot of things I need to say to you that I can't express in writing. Please meet me at breakfast this morning, and we'll talk.  
  
Harry  
  
Ginny brought her other hand to her mouth, biting it a bit. She couldn't meet Harry down there. She had to pretend that everything was normal, and therefore she had to sit with Draco again. She realised suddenly that Harry had used a 'vita'-spell on the little plant. It would always look just as beautiful as it looked now. She would always be able to remember how it felt to be that close to Harry, forever. He had given her that wonderful present, but she would give him an even more powerful present. She would do everything she could to save him from Draco, even if it meant that she had to hurt him. Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to sob into her pillow, until she fell asleep once more, knowing that Harry would always be in her heart even if he was miles away.  
  
***  
  
Draco woke up to the sounds of Crabbe and Goyle grunting around the room, looking through their heaps of clothes for something at least semi-clean to wear that day. Draco didn't know what the use was. They smelled like dead squid everyday, anyway. Stupid Dobby, somebody should show him what manners are, he thought, picking up a sweater that looked okay.  
  
Draco slowly got up and slipped into the shower. He knew he had to hurry because Ginny would be waiting for him at their table in just fifteen minutes. Poor faithful little Ginny, such a foolish naïve girl, he said to himself, as he turned the water on. She was already putty in his hands, and Harry was getting close. Soon he would be able to carry out the plan, which was great for Draco. He couldn't wait until he could be with Pansy...or some other Slytherin Pureblood female. It wasn't that Draco loved Pansy. Even he didn't think he was capable of love. He just liked her company, but it was getting old fast. Soon he'd have to dump Pansy for someone else...maybe Millicent ...to whom he found himself attracted at the moment. Whoever she was, the lucky girl would soon become the queen of the Slytherin house, and Pansy would be reduced to nobody once more. Poor Pansy...poor Ginny...poor Harry, Draco thought, sneering  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly . Yes, soon it would be time...When he entered his dormitory again, the others seemed to be sleeping again. He looked at his watch and decided that he still had some time before breakfast. He could reread his father's letter . He had it practically memorised, but holding the paper between his fingers gave him a sense of power. He took the locket, ready to speak the necessary spells. His pulse quickened, as he opened the heavy gold metal, and he took out the picture. His fingers reached for the parchment....  
  
"Hey Draco, already up?" Goyle asked, sitting up. For a second, Draco thought that his heart would stop beating. "What have I told you about speaking to me? Never speak to me while I'm thinking, or while I'm busy. Now wake Crabbe, and get ready for breakfast," Draco finished, still very angry.  
  
His attention turned back to the small paper underneath his fingertips. Slowly he lifted it up, and spoke the final spell. The paper became big once more, and his eyes widened in excitement, but ...the paper, it was just a stupid note.... where was the letter?? His mind started to race. Who was the traitor? Who knew about the Dark Lord's plan ? How many would he have to get out of his way? He panicked a bit, before he remembered a very useful spell that he had found back last summer. He had placed a spell on the locket. It was simple, but almost everyone forgot to deactivate it. The spell gave an object a memory. The thing, in his case the locket, knew who had touched it without permission. He said the words, and he started to see the figure of a person...His eyes widened in shock.... It was worse then he had imagined...  
  
"GINNY!" He cried out, anger floating through his entire being.  
  
***  
  
Ginny got up later that morning and pulled herself unwillingly out of bed. She could still see the folds in the sheets where Harry had lain just a few hours earlier. She quickly smoothed them out, getting rid of any evidence of Harry's having been there the night before. The only way Ginny herself could remember Harry's visitwas the rose, which Ginny would never throw away, but conveniently placed in her trunk alongside Harry's note and the letter she'd stolen from Draco the night before. Ginny hadn't had the time to read the letter yet, and she knew she wouldn't have the time to read it now if she wanted to make it down to breakfast in time.  
  
Not feeling like making a big fuss over her hair or her appearance at all that morning, Ginny quickly threw on the first robes she could find and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She made it into the Great Hall just in time to see Draco arriving with her.  
  
She stole one last glance at Harry, who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. He looked at Ginny and indicated a spot saved next to him. She quickly turned her head back to Draco and pretended not to notice Harry. It's for the best, she reminded herself one more time.  
  
She sat down at the Slytherin table and smiled at Draco. Ginny was glad she was a good actress; it was very hard to pretend to be in love, especially if it was with your worst enemy. She started making small talk with Draco, doing a good job of making it look like nothing had changed. However, Draco seemed somewhat detached throughout the conversation. She wondered what could make Draco seem so distant.  
  
Ginny suddenly remembered the research she'd done in second year on the children of Death Eaters. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was get to the library. This must be what it feels like to be Hermione, she decided.  
  
"Gin?" His voice sounded harder. The friendly tone was gone completely. Or maybe there had never been a friendly tone, and she had only imagined it the whole time. She looked up, and her eyes met his for a second. It was hard to keep smiling at him.  
  
"Yes?" she asked hoping to sound light.  
  
"I want to talk to you in private. Let's say," he looked at his watch, checking the time. "Let's say in fifteen minutes down at the lake. Meet me there," he didn't wait for her agreement. In seconds, he'd stood up and had left the Hall. She sighed deeply. The library would have to wait, because Draco obviously couldn't... She sighed deeply, forcing herself to stay a bit longer with the other Slytherins.  
  
***  
  
Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ginny. He would finally be able to tell her his feelings, and maybe she would understand him. She hadn't looked too happy yesterday, when they had met in the Common Room, and he had felt sorry. He had enjoyed lying so close to her, and when he had left her the night before, he had felt depressed and at the same time very happy. He was watching the entrance very closely, when he finally caught a glimpse of her red hair. Malfoy arrived at the same time as she did, but Harry was confident that she would join him this time, not Draco... Yes, Ginny had made him understand that Draco wasn't all bad, but he still refused to give her up.. She kept walking next to Draco, and Harry started to wonder when exactly she would tell the other boy that she would eat breakfast with Harry today. He kept waiting, because Ginny never came. It almost seemed as if she was ignoring him. His insides ached.  
  
It didn't help matters when Ron and Hermione joined him shortly afterwards, and it didn't help that everybody seemed to feel his tension, and it most definitely didn't help that everybody tried to cheer him up. He had to talk to Ginny after breakfast...  
  
Suddenly he saw Draco leaving, and he started to wonder why the boy was rushing out of the hall like that. He thought quickly before deciding to wait at the entrance for Ginny. She was going to talk to him, whether she liked it or not. It didn't matter, not now. He excused himself and walked over to the door. He tried to hide his feelings, while he waited for Ginny to leave the hall, but it was difficult.  
  
Suddenly Ginny got up, as well, and he watched her walk towards him. She didn't look up; her eyes were completely focused on the floor. Something inside of him ached. He couldn't tell why or what it was, but it hurt him to see Ginny like that. She was now almost directly in front of him.  
  
"Ginny," he tried gently. When she looked up, he thought he saw a haunted expression in her eyes. She stood still for only a second, then she took a few steps back.  
  
"Not now, Harry," she said in a rush, trying to leave the hall in a hurry.  
  
"Oh no, I asked you to talk to me, and you simply ignored me," he said catching her wrist. " I want an explanation for that at least," he tightened his grip even more, and he saw her grimace . He'd hurt her.... He loosened his hold immediately. He mouthed 'sorry', feeling like a git. He had no right, to treat her like that.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath, and Harry waited for her answer. " I'm running out of time, Harry. I've been stressed ever since I got up. I promised Draco I'd have breakfast with him... That was before I'd read your note.... and I only found the note as I was coming down, so I couldn't tell you I wouldn't meet you. And there's an interesting article I really want to read right now, " she said urgently, as she pushed away once more.  
  
"I want to talk to you for a second. It's about last night. Please, Gin," he whispered into her ear. He tried to caress her arm with his thumb, as he looked pleadingly down at her.  
  
"What do you want to discuss about last night? You brought me up to my dormitory, stayed for a bit, and left.... I don't see any reason to talk about anything," she replied coldly. Harry was taken aback. Could he have misinterpreted her actions that much... No, she must be angry because he'd left.  
  
"Gin, I told you in the note how sorry I am because I had to lea-" He was cut off.  
  
"Harry this is NOT because you left... you were a good friend to me last night, but now I have to go..." she said, finality evident in her tone.  
  
"Tell me that last night, didn't mean anything to you, and I'll let you go," he said catching his breath. This hurt so badly, he wanted to give up right then. What was the use of loving somebody that much , if she would never love him back? He didn't know if he wanted to hear her answer. He saw her sigh deeply, and for a second there was hope.  
  
"It doesn't," she said, and all hope was gone. He let go of her, watching helplessly as she left the hall not turning back once.  
  
***  
  
Ginny knew that she would be too late. She couldn't possibly be at the lake in time, but she couldn't help that . When she stood on the stairs in front of Hogwarts, she had to stop once more. She was crying hysterically by now. Why was life so awful? She had to pretend that last night, which had meant everything to her, was nothing special.... She kept crying, as she walked down the stairs and started for the lake. She loved Harry, and she was doing this for him, even if he never found out about it... She had to be strong...She was now very close to the lake, and she could already see Draco standing there, waiting impatiently.  
  
She knew what she had to do. A second later, she had done a calming charm on herself and dried her tears. No, Draco would never realize that she had been crying.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, trying to brush her lateness aside. Draco looked in her direction. He was not pleased.  
  
"You're late," he started, and Ginny sighed. What had she ever seen in him? "I said fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't leave the hall earlier, or the others would have suspected something." Ginny knew that she didn't sound too believable, but she had to try. She didn't want to be here near Draco. Ever since she'd seen him snogging Pansy, she felt scared when he was near, and she wasn't sure if she was safe at all.  
  
"Well, okay. I trust you," he suddenly said, before hugging her. Ginny shivered. She knew that if she wanted to be believed she had to play along, but it was as if she was standing on the railing of a bridge. Every second ready to jump down without security rope saving her if she would need it . He could destroy her in a second if he chose to, and she knew it.  
  
He sat down, taking her with him, and Ginny felt as if the closeness of their bodies was stealing away the very air she breathed. It was as if he had cursed her. She felt dizzy, and colours faded every now and then.  
  
"Well Gin, I wanted to talk to you about someone who betrayed me....a traitor who had my complete trust. Some betrayals hurt more than others, you know?"  
  
He pulled her even closer, and Ginny's mind screamed out loud, 'HE KNOWS...RUN!!!!!' She tried to get away, but with every word he said, he pulled her closer, and she couldn't breathe anymore. Her body started to shake violently, and Ginny wondered if this was how she was going to die. She couldn't even scream.... She was powerless in his grasp.  
  
"Don't worry darling, you are not dying.... at least not now.... I do still need you." It was the last thing she heard before the world around her went black.  
  
A/N: What's going to happen to Ginny?? It all depends on the reviews...until then, consider her in mortal paril...We would really appreciate your reviews. Carrie wants to say that she is very willing to get an writer's block, if we don't get feedback...As far as we are concerned: we are not in a hurry. JKR can get book V out before we finish this story, since we know what will happen... So, better sit down and write a review... You think that's extortion? Yes, it is... 


	9. And then it all happens at once

A/N: Hello! Finally we are going on with the story. First of all thanks to Anne for her help and advice. Then a big thank you to those who reviewed, you kept us working.( Carissa, Liz, Anne)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Ginny's head was hurting badly. She tried to open her eyes, but it seemed impossible. The slightest movement was causing her more pain than everything she could remember. Well, at least I know that I'm still alive, she thought grimly.  
  
Very slowly she opened her eyes, shutting them again, as soon as she saw the candlelight. It seemed as strong as pure sunlight. The young woman cursed under her breath. What had Draco done to her? Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stone floor, too light to be Draco's steps. This had to be a girl. In pure panic, she moved slowly backwards, ignoring the pain. "Oh Weasley, I see you're finally awake. Did you have pleasant dreams?"  
  
Ginny knew that she had heard this voice before, but who was it? Curiosity had taken over. She opened her eyes the slightest amount, but could only see a silhouette. "Don't you want to talk to me? Haven't your parents taught you manners? Too bad that they were too poor. Well stay quiet if you want. Soon enough Harry will be here and then you don't have to talk ever again." Ginny's heart beat faster. They were really using her to get to Harry. They were ready to kill them both. Ginny shivered. Her mind worked overtime; who that girl could be? And then it hit her: Pansy. It had to be Pansy. Ginny wanted to punch something; she knew what she had to do. She had to warn Harry of the danger before he actually showed up here.  
  
***  
  
Draco was running back and forth in front of the Fat Lady. "Oh please, you can let me in! I just need to speak to Harry Potter!" Draco was shouting at the top of his lungs. "You don't have the password, you can't come in," the portrait repeated. "Besides, you are so loud that IF Harry Potter would wanted to talk to you, he would be out here by now. Face it, boy, you are not welcome in Gryffindor Tower." Draco was furious. His master was waiting for them. And this was not going well. "I don't care if I'm welcome or not. I need to speak to Harry Potter, now! If you don't let me in, I'll have to use a knife on you, just like Sirius Black did!" Draco sneered, hate visible in his grey eyes. "You wouldn't DARE!!" the Fat Lady answered, scandalised. "Wouldn't I? Since when does a Slytherin know fear?" He took out a knife, showing it proudly. "Indeed, you are a Slytherin. Don't forget, Gryffindors are brave. Slytherins are the fast runners," the Fat Lady said, and Draco could hear cheers from the other side of the portrait hole. "It's an emergency, so don't make me use this." Draco said while holding up the knife. "I'll tell the headmaster. He'll be after your head!" "That's nothing new. And now: LET ME IN!" Draco was stepping closer, the knife high in the air. The Fat Lady looked panicked, fear evident in her whole being.  
  
One second before the knife hit the thin material of the Portrait, it swung open. Harry Potter was standing proudly in the hole, his body more built than Draco remembered it. Draco lowered the knife, as he took several steps back.  
  
"You are not supposed to be here," Harry said, stepping out. Behind him were Ron and Hermione, both looking just as murderous . "Tell me, what do you want?"  
  
"To talk to you in private," Draco said, trying to sound calm. Harry seemed to think his decision over, before nodding to Hermione and Ron. Ron shot Draco one more look before he stepped back inside the Gryffindor common room with Hermione. The Portrait Hole closed again, and Draco and Harry were alone in the corridor.  
  
"Let's go over there. I don't want an audience," Draco whispered, pointing to the other side of the corridor. He turned around leading the way without looking back. He could hear Harry following him and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"That's enough. What's so important, Draco, that you came up here? We did agree not to go into each other's common rooms." Harry sounded angry, but he obviously had not yet heard what Ginny had found out. Today seemed to be a lucky day for Draco.  
  
"Harry, something horrible did happen. I got a letter today from my Dad and the Dark Lord. They have taken Ginny in order to punish me for leaving them. I know I shouldn't involve you in this, but I need your help to get her back. I can't do it alone," Draco said in a rush, surprised at how well he could act when he really tried. Even to himself, he sounded panicked.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore, and Ron Hermione-," Harry said, starting for the common room again.  
  
"WAIT! You can't tell anyone. It's too dangerous, Voldemort wants to..." Draco was holding onto Harry's arm and looking in the other's eyes. The green seemed darker than normal. Could it be that Harry's feelings for Ginny were deeper than he admitted? For a second Draco felt a jealous pang. He had no idea whatsoever where that came from but decided to ignore it. It seemed as if Harry was considering again.  
  
"Okay, I won't tell them, but I need to tell them something, otherwise Ron and Hermione will be worried without end. You wait here, I'll be back in a minute." With that, Harry ran back into the common room, while Draco felt very pleased with himself.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean, 'Draco needs my help with something'? It's not like you are bloody best friends," Ron yelled, his face already very red. Harry winced, he hadn't wanted to tell Ron what had happened, and so he had tried to play it down. However, neither Hermione nor Ron had bought it, so he had given away a bit more information, but now he had definitely reached the limit.  
  
"Oh look, I can't tell you any more. Just go to Dumbledore if I 'm not back in 4 hours , okay? And don't come after me, if you want to be helpful," Harry whispered in a rush, while trying hard to sound casual. Instead of waiting for an answer, he turned around and ran back outside to a waiting Draco. "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey! I need some water," Ginny yelled through the room. She knew her only hope was to annoy Pansy enough so that the other girl would make a mistake, a mistake that would set her free. After all, Pansy wasn't the most intelligent witch. In fact, she was anything but.  
  
"Oh stop annoying me, I want to read this article," Pansy answered but still seemed to get up. Ginny could hear the other girl whisper a spell before Pansy knelt down beside her. Very violently, she shoved the glass against her lips, and it almost felt as if Pansy had cut Ginny's lip in the process.  
  
"Now, here is your wand. Next time, magic yourself some water. I'm sick of you. Just don't bother me anymore. I don't want to hear another word by you." Ginny couldn't believe it. The girl was amazingly stupid. Did Pansy really think that anything could stop her now?  
  
Ginny quickly muttered Alohomora, and sneaked out before Pansy realised her mistake. She found a stone door to her right. It had to be the way out. Ginny slipped out as quickly as possible. Her bones were still hurting badly, and her steps were shaky. To her great relief it seemed as if Pansy hadn't noticed her escape yet. It was still very quiet. Ginny figured with their intelligence levels, no one would notice for another five minutes. That gave Ginny a big head start.  
  
*** Harry followed Draco into the Slytherin common room. He felt very out of place as Slytherin students started staring at Harry and whispering restlessly. They seemed to have abandoned their work in the fear he obviously instilled in them, Harry thought.  
  
"Just ignore them and stay with me," Draco said as Harry started to stray. Harry quickened his pace to get back behind Draco. The boy started to run up the stairs towards the sixth year boys' rooms, but instead of turning left into the rooms, he turned to a stone wall.  
  
There was a small hole at the bottom of it that Harry didn't even see at first. Draco muttered something under his breath while holding his wand to the hole, and it suddenly began to get larger . Harry must have looked quizzical because Draco started to explain without any word from Harry. "Secret passageway. Not even Dumbledore knows about it," Draco told him. "You can't tell anyone about this." For some reason, Harry was struck by the fact that Draco wasn't very worried about giving away secrets. It was almost as if Draco was expecting Harry never to have the opportunity to tell anyone else.  
  
"I won't," Harry said as he ducked through the hole.  
  
They walked down flights of stairs, and Harry started to doubt that they would ever reach the bottom. Eventually, they came to a stone door. Draco opened the door and motioned Harry in first. Harry walked in and gasped as he saw what awaited him on the other side.  
  
*** Ginny followed a passageway leading away from the door. There were many dark corners that she could not remember. She doubted that she had ever seen this part of the castle. Somehow, she remembered being dragged down stairs, but Ginny couldn't find any stairs. Eventually, she started to see sunlight shining through the corridor.  
  
Ginny started to jog towards the light. It was not exactly easy, but she knew that she had to keep her speed up. She was almost there. Ginny didn't know where there was, but it had to be better than that stone dungeon.  
  
She ended up coming out of a tree right by the lake. If it had been night, she would have run directly into the water. Ginny saw the castle on the other side of the lake. Looking for a way back to the castle, she eventually discovered a path around the lake. She followed it and was soon came back to Hogwarts. As fast as possible, she ran up to Gryffindor common room. She had to get to Harry fast!  
  
Ginny found Ron and Hermione discussing something by the fireplace. Harry wasn't with them, and they looked a little angry. Draco had already been here. Ginny had no other choice; she had to go back and rescue Harry. She walked back out the portrait quickly, before Ron or Hermione saw her.  
  
Ginny knew exactly what she had to do. Actually, she had known ever since second year. If only Draco wasn't such a good actor; if only she hadn't believed him. Now Ginny had to remember everything she'd learned in second year.  
  
*Four years previous*  
  
Ginny watched Harry from a corner in the common room. If only he knew how much he meant to her. If it weren't for him, she would have died last year. If only she had a way to repay him.  
  
Ginny had been trying to think of a way to repay him ever since that day in the chamber. But how do you repay the boy that saved your life? Ginny couldn't just go up and ask Harry; first there was the fact that she was much too shy to just walk up to the boy of her dreams and talk to him, and second, Harry probably wouldn't take any type of repayment anyway.  
  
What it all boiled down to was that Ginny had to find a way to repay Harry without him knowing. But how could she do that? Ginny's cleverness couldn't come up with a single way. But Ginny knew someone who might just be clever enough to think of something. Hermione.  
  
Later that night, Ginny found Hermione alone in the common room with a bunch of books scattered across the table. This was her chance.  
  
"Um, Hermione? I need help with something."  
  
"What is it? I thought you were doing well in school this year..."  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's...well...what would you do if you needed to repay someone, but you didn't have anything to repay them with." Hermione would probably think Ginny was talking about money, but it was the only way Ginny could come up with to get Hermione's help without directly stating what the problem was.  
  
"Well, it depends. To whom do you owe repayment?"  
  
"Oh, no one you know. Just one of my friends...from home."  
  
"Maybe you could do a favour for them."  
  
"Well, that's just it. The person I owe won't let me do a favour for him...or her. So, I was wondering, is there anything I can do without them knowing?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to wait until this friend of yours asks you for something. Then you'll be able to return the favour." Ginny sighed; this wasn't much help. Maybe it would have been easier to tell Hermione the favour was for Harry. "I guess I'm not much help Ginny, sorry. I have to get to the library. Maybe I can help later?"  
  
"Sure, later. Bye Hermione." Ginny called as Hermione left for the door. "I'll be sure to ask you again." However, Ginny had no such intention; Hermione had already given her an idea; the library! The library meant to books...all sorts of them. And somewhere in there had to be something to help Harry. Ginny remembered something Tom Riddle had told her that had been confusing at the time.  
  
"You'll never stop me, little girl. Not unless you can give one of my greatest minions a conscience and live through this."  
  
Ginny had to find out what this meant. It could be the Dark Lord downfall.  
  
Ginny was eager to go back and help Harry, but there was one stop on the way. She had to sneak into Professor Snape's chambers. Only he would be able to help her.  
  
*** When she was standing in front of the big wooden door, she felt her heart beating faster. Would Snape believe her? And if he believed her would he be willing to help some Gryffindors break the rules? Or would he stay loyal to a Slytherin- not any Slytherin, but the most powerful Slytherin in school?  
  
Her hand reached up to the door, and she felt almost like a first year again. She was shaking and her mouth felt dry. Suddenly the door opened, and Professor Snape was standing in front of her, his eyes dark and his mouth a thin, barely visible line.  
  
"Now what would a young Gryffindor be searching for in the dungeons at this time of day?" he said, and although it was whispered, Ginny had heard every word. It was forceful, and on pure instinct she stepped back, feeling like a child that was caught taking a cookie from the table.  
  
"I'm sorry for dis-"  
  
"You'll have to speak louder if you want me to hear what you have to say," Snape cut in coldly. Ginny paused taking a deep breath. This was important. Harry needed her and every second was important.  
  
"Professor! I need your help. I know who attacked Tom Miller!" Ginny started, surprised at how forceful her own tone had become. Was it just her imagination or did he really look interested? "This person's plans have gone far beyond that point by now."  
  
"Leave that out and come to the point, Weasley! Who is it?!" His voice was definitely louder and his words more rushed now.  
  
"Malfoy - Draco Malfoy. He kidnapped me earlier, and I know for certain that he's going to try and kill Harry Potter." Ginny closed her eyes, painfully sure that Snape would probably just laugh before taking points from Gryffindor. However, that never came. Instead she could hear a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Are you sure?" He sounded weak, almost defeated, and Ginny shivered. He must have hoped, just as she had, that Draco had gone to the good side, and for this moment, she felt the same pain as her Professor felt. She simply nodded.  
  
"Professor, it's not to late, we can rescue both Harry and Draco." She knew exactly how urgent her voice sounded, but they'd already wasted too much time. She knew he would never let a student die, whoever it was, if there was any way to rescue him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know about the compassionless spell! And I'm sure that Draco is under it." Ginny answered looking up to the Professor meaningfully. He had been in the inner circle long enough that she didn't have to explain further. Professor Snape looked shocked for a moment.  
  
"I tried to forget that. But it's possible-"  
  
"We can talk about it on our way. Professor, we are running out of time, and I need your help." Ginny said in a rush, the pleading evident in her voice  
  
*** Harry walked in and gasped as he saw what awaited him on the other side. There in the middle of the room was standing the person who was responsible for his constant pain. His scar started to hurt, almost blinding him with pain. He had to be strong. Suddenly he felt Draco's arm supporting him.  
  
"Harry, can you stand alone?" Draco was whispering, just before Harry heard for the first time the Dark Lord speak up.  
  
"Harry Potter, how pleasant to see you again. I'm glad that you found time to join my little party, although I just expected Draco Malfoy," Voldemort said before letting out a very hollow sounding laugh. "But why not get rid of you as well, right here today? I'm glad we can finish it."  
  
Harry was sure he'd be lying on the floor if it wasn't for Draco's strong grip. "Don't worry...Harry, I promise we'll fight him together," Draco said, and Harry felt the strength that came from the other boy.  
  
"For Ginny," Harry answered, while he stepping forward and looking directly into Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"Let's finish it!"  
  
***  
  
"Professor, I'm sure that's the door I went through," Ginny said, opening the door again. She stepped into the room closely followed by Professor Snape. Ginny almost let out a scream. A sight that made her heart almost stop greeted her.  
  
"Let's finish it!" Harry shouted aloud, and Ginny saw the determination in his whole being. Behind Harry, however, stood Draco, a knife in his hand. He was holding it up in the air and walking up to Harry. He would kill Harry, Ginny was sure of it.  
  
A/N: First of all, Sue says hi...*Carrie waves to Sue* (Hey after all, you'll eventually read this sometimes) Back to business: Okay I hoped you liked this chapter. If so, please leave a review. Like some of you know Sue won't have any internet access for seven weeks, and when she'll return I'll be on vacation and then I probably won't have a head to write.(since it'll be pretty close to my USA trip) Anyway, the point is that if Sue and I write chapter 10 together, it won't be out before late September. So we talked about an alternative: I still have six weeks left, and I'm willing to write the next chapter alone, but that means that I REALLY need all support I can get. So PLEASE leave a review. 


	10. Sometimes you have to believe

A/N: This will be the shortest A/N of my life. Have fun reading this, and the rest of my A/N you'll find at the bottom. Chapter 10:  
  
"Let's finish it!" Harry shouted aloud, and Ginny saw the determination in his whole being. Behind Harry, however, stood Draco, a knife in his hand. He was holding it up in the air and was walking up to Harry. He would kill Harry, Ginny was sure of it.  
  
Ginny was frozen on the spot. She knew what would happen but her voice was not working and her body felt too weak to move. Her breathing was fast and she felt her heart beating irregularly against her ribs. She would lose Harry....  
  
And suddenly many things happened at once. She heard her voice crying out Draco's name; at the same time she heard another voice, a much deeper one: Snape. The teacher was shouting a spell that hit Draco hard. The boy had just turned around slightly and Ginny could see the pain in his eyes. Harry also reacted to those events. Startled by Ginny's shout, he had turned around, to see what was wrong, not paying attention to Lord Voldemort anymore.  
  
"Crucio" The voice sounded cold, uninterested in what was happening around him. Ginny brought her hand up to her mouth, stopping herself from crying out loud. Harry was going down to his knees, his face contorted in pain. However suddenly his eyes meet hers, and they were pleading to her for help. She had to act. In seconds she was at Harry's side trying to protect him. She heard Voldemort's laugh and then again Snape. The Dark Lord seemed to have let go of Harry since she felt Harry relax a bit against her.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I strongly suggest you put your plan into action, now. I'll try to buy you some time," Snape said while looking murderously at his former master. Ginny got to her feet as fast as possible, trying to take Harry with her, but he was still lying on the floor very pale. "Harry, please move. Just over there," Ginny pointed at Draco whose passed out body looked even worse than Harry. "What happened?," he asked her weakly while he let her drag him over to Draco. "Later, I'll explain later," she let him sink back to the floor before she leaned over the other boy, her wand in her right hand. From what seemed to be far away, she heard Voldemort and Snape. It seemed they were duelling, and Ginny felt something she never had before: fear for her professor . Ginny then took Draco's cold face into her hands, not sure if she should wake him. According to the books, the spell would work faster if the person was awake, but she feared that Draco would try to fight it off, and then the spell was sure not to work. She glanced over to Harry, who watched her in the oddest way, his hand pressed to his scar the whole time.  
  
For a second she considered telling Harry her plan to Harry, but as she opened her mouth, Ginny could hear a horrible scream of pain. She turned her head just in time to see Professor Snape going to his knees just like Harry had earlier. The Professor still had his wand but ...Ginny simply knew that she had to hurry.  
  
With a fast movement of her wand, she woke Draco up, pressing his body down to the floor with her whole weight. "Shinsetsuna o nase," Ginny muttered under her breath. This was too important to go wrong. It simply had to work. In the first second, nothing happened. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe Draco was acting on his free will. Her heart tightened. Holding her breath, she looked at Harry and then at Draco again, panic filling her whole being. Suddenly a light surrounded Draco. It was orange and looked incredible. Ginny was astonished. It looked so perfect. Her eyes met Harry's, and he seemed just as surprised as she was. True, she had read a lot about the spell, but no book had mentioned how beautiful the spell would be as it took effect. Since the dangers in the use were so high, the spell had last been cast in 1567, and until now she had always had doubts about the spell.  
  
Suddenly the orange faded away, and Draco's eyes started to focus on her.  
  
"What did you do to me?" His voice sounded panicked, annoyed, and almost scared.  
  
"Not much. I just gave you back something you were missing," Ginny answered promptly, only to get a confused look from Harry, and an angry one from the other boy.  
  
"What would you want to give me back? I'm rich, I have everything I could wish for!"  
  
Ginny understood. The spell wouldn't make Draco a human being. He'd have to work hard on himself, if he should ever want to be a better person. She looked deeply into the blue eyes she had once believed herself to love, and for a second she thought she could see deep emotions in them: there was guilt, but also something more. She was sure she had seen that expression once before, but she couldn't remember at whom....Another horrible scream from the other side of the chamber, brought her back to reality.... She took a deep breath.  
  
"Draco, I know that you don't want to hear it from me, but think about the events of the last year. Think about poor, little Tom Miller. Remember how bad that attack was." Draco's eyes clouded. ""If you had to do it over again to day, would you?"  
  
At first Draco's look was determined. "Of course, he's a traitor..." But then his expression changed. He seemed to consider, and to his own surprise- so at least it looked to Ginny- he looked unsure. "Maybe not.... OK, I wouldn't! What did you do to me?! I never had an argument with myself about something like that...NEVER, do you hear?" He was screaming furiously, his body shaking violently.  
  
"That's your conscience. You'll have to deal with it," Ginny said, while her hand caressing his cheek lightly. She couldn't help but slightly feel sorry for him. He'd have to deal with a lot now, especially those horrible things he had done in the past, things that would surely haunt him. And before she could stop herself, she heard her voice again. "Draco, you won't face it alone. I'll always be here for you." The boy's hand just reached for her face, when Harry cleared his throat in the loudest and oddest way. Ginny looked up, only to meet his hurt expression. But before she could say a word to him, Harry started to speak.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this, but does anyone have an idea how to battle Voldemort? Snape seems to be having serious problems." His eyes left hers, and instead seemed to look through her at Snape and Voldemort's duel. Ginny frowned, not sure what to do about this...She would have to deal with Harry later, right now helping Snape seemed to be more important.  
  
"Listen, I found a spell back in my second year...it seems to be the only one that can destroy Voldemort...but first I need to know, Draco are you going to help us?" The boy looked troubled a lot by this question, but after what seemed like an eternity, finally nodded. "This spell will only work if four people work together. His worst enemy, a traitor, a victim, and the one person who is supposed to take his position one day," Ginny said in a rush. "Snape already knows what he has to do...." With that Ginny started to explain her plan quickly. "And don't forget, you have to concentrate on each other and on your emotions. Is that clear?" Ginny finished, as she got up from the floor. The boys looked back at her astonished. They only nodded slightly before they got up as well.  
  
Ginny rushed forward to their Professor, who was still battling bravely with the most feared dark wizard ever. She positioned herself next to the Professor, her body shaking slightly. Although her eyes were fixed on Voldemort, she knew that Harry was standing next to her. From her spot, she saw that Draco had reached his place by then as well. He was standing next to Snape, and she saw his built body behind the silhouette of the Dark Lord.  
  
Ginny repeated the plan to herself once more. Yes, it would work. In that exact second, Voldemort seemed to realize that he was standing in the middle of a square. He cast another curse at their teacher, before whirling around, facing Ginny now...  
  
"So many old friends joining me tonight. I'm afraid I cannot let you leave again," he hissed sending a shiver down her spine. "Draco," he continued without turning around. "I'm positive that you still have to finish your job." There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Ginny heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Indeed, I do master." Draco's voice sounded disgusted.  
  
"For what are you waiting for then? Kill him, " Voldemort said, not realizing that he had just started the last battle of his life.  
  
"Whatever you say: Feente mie entpocion," the blonde shouted through the chamber, his wand directly pointed at his former master. Voldemort's expression changed. He seemed to have problems breathing and the wand, which he'd been holding so tightly earlier, seemed to slip a bit.  
  
"Harry, it's your turn," Ginny hissed, still not taking her eyes from the Snake Lord.  
  
"Tocarro mio astio," Harry's warm voice was reaching her ears, and she watched Voldemort fighting a battle against his own crimes.  
  
She concentrated hard on the pain she had felt back in the Chamber of Secrets, The pain she'd felt during her first year, and the pain she had always felt whenever she looked at her family for a long time afterwards. And suddenly the word left her mouth very easily. " Condolesco!"  
  
Voldemort sank to his knees, his wand lying forgotten on the floor next to him. One arm pressed over his stomach, his face showing his pain.  
  
"Se adstringere," Professor Snape's strong voice joined them. The body of Voldemort started to shake violently.  
  
Ginny knew it was time to finish it. They weren't doing this to torture the dark Lord. It had only one purpose. To get rid of a nightmare that had lasted long enough. Her eyes wandered over the three others, who had joined her in this battle. Ginny knew that in this minute, she would trust all three of them with her life. With this thought in her mind, she closed her eyes ready to voice this knowledge.  
  
"Confido sum," she heard herself say. At the exact same second the others had joined her, just like they were supposed to. She kept her eyes closed, when as a piercing scream filled the room she heard a piercing scream filling the room, and she'd just opened them, when she heard Snape too cry out in pain.  
  
"What's wrong Professor?" she asked when she was going over to him. His hand was pressed to his arm, and although his face looked pained, his eyes showed another emotion. It was happiness.... He didn't answer her question, instead he rolled up his sleeve and where she expected to see the dark mark was nothing now.  
  
***  
  
"Now, once more. How did the four of you defeat Voldemort?" Ron asked in awe, his mouth hanging open slightly, while he looked back and forth between Ginny and Harry. Ginny sighed deeply. She'd known that that would happen, but somehow she had hoped against hope that she was wrong. She'd wanted everyone to register the fact that the world's darkest wizard had been defeated without asking how it had come about.  
  
But now, hours later, Ginny's head had already started to hurt. She must have told the story around seven times - three times just to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Not again," she moaned at the same time as Hermione, but when she saw Ron's disappointed look she nodded. "Just once more, then I want you two to leave. I'm very tired and I assume Harry is too, and it's bad enough that we have to stay in the hospital wing..."  
  
"Gin, just start the story," Ron said, excitement and pride showing in his eyes, but Ginny also thought she saw more...Maybe she imagined it, but Ron seemed jealous. As the youngest Weasley child, she knew exactly how much her brothers wanted to be recognised as individuals, to do something that nobody had ever done before. It seemed as if Ron had planned to be a very important part in Voldemort's defeat. And he might even think she had taken that away from him on purpose. She'd have to talk to Ron in private....  
  
"Well, back in second year I found this spell. One of the greatest witches had studied a great deal of Japanese. And she found out that Japanese words could be as powerful as Latin words are. It activated Draco's compassion again. And well, after persuading Draco to do the right thing...I didn't do much...it was Professor Snape who protected the rest of us, while I explained the spells..." Ginny took another deep breath before she continued.  
  
"The four of us; made Lord Voldemort only feel emotions. Pain of a victim, guilt of a traitor, hate of his worst enemy, and disappointment of one of his biggest supporters. And in the end it was the feeling of trust that was too much for him to take."  
  
It was very silent after Ginny had finished her story. Hermione had laid her arm around Ron, who was staring at Harry in a sad way. Harry didn't look at Ron. It almost seemed as if he felt guilty for not taking Ron with him. On the other hand Ginny knew just as well as Harry that her brother would have been in mortal danger.  
  
"Ron, I think we should leave them alone now. It's late, " Hermione whispered into the room, still not taking her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"You're right," Ron agreed, before hugging his sister tightly. "Goodnight Gin, and I'm really proud of you," he added as an afterthought before he turned to Harry. Ginny couldn't hear what the two boys whispered, but when Ron and Hermione left, Harry was blushing.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," she whispered into the darkness of the room. Somehow she had the feeling that Harry didn't want to talk with her, and somehow she was grateful for that.  
  
"Night," he whispered back, and then she was alone with her thoughts again. Draco had asked her if their relationship would continue, if he still had a chance... She'd felt very small right then. She didn't want to hurt Draco...not anymore, but her heart would never be with him. Her heart would always belong to a very special boy. She sighed deeply, trying to fight the urge to turn around and watch Harry for a bit. She had been relieved when Professor Dumbledore had told them that Draco would stay in the chamber's of Professor Snape. The hospital wing wasn't safe for Draco....  
  
At some point, she turned around though. Her body was pressed against the bed, her head was resting on her arms. Ginny's face slowly turned towards Harry's direction, expecting to see him fast asleep, but he wasn't...Emerald green eyes met hers, searching her without a word. Ginny swallowed before she spoke up again.  
  
"Harry, I don't know if this is the right time, or place, but we need to talk."  
  
"If you think so." Harry's voice sounded cold and unnaturally hard. Ginny was taken aback. Could it be that he was still hurt? Was it because of what she had said to him after breakfast? She felt that the distance between them was very wide...and it wasn't only that their beds were not very close, but Harry had closed himself up.  
  
She slipped out of her bed, and walked over to his bedside a bit shyly. "Is there a bit more place in here? I'm cold," she looked at him, pleadingly.  
  
"I think it would be better if you stayed in your own bed. Maybe it wasn't even a good idea to talk." He started to turn around, but Ginny acted faster. With her right arm, she pressed his body against the soft material of his bed, while her left hand held his face in a firm grip.  
  
"You are not running away from this, Harry. You'll listen, and if you still think you don't want to stay near me, fine with me, but we are not playing a run and hide game. Understood?" Ginny's voice was shaking from anger. He was hurt, but that was no reason for him to act like an idiot.  
  
"I'm not running away from you, but I don't want to say anything I might regret later." He glared at her, his face as red as her own must be. "I have to watch what I say near you, because you are not being honest to me anyway...or were you honest last night?" he asked triumphantly.  
  
That was enough. With a small final scream Ginny smacked him.  
  
"You, Harry Potter are not calling me a liar...you know I was telling the truth then," she let go of him, and she stormed over to the window, holding on the windowsill for support.  
  
"You want to tell me that you lied to me in the morning after breakfast? Why would you? That was the most important question of all. " His voice was still cold, and hard and Ginny felt her inside break. She turned around in seconds her eyes flashing from the anger, her hurt and probably from some tears.  
  
"You can't think of a reason?! You never thought that I wanted to protect you? That I might wanted you to stay safe?"  
  
"And a simple: 'Harry, keep away from Malfoy ' wouldn't have done it?" He still looked doubtful.  
  
"Would you have listened? Be honest. What would you have done?"  
  
"Probably stopped you from going to him and stopped you from getting yourself into mortal danger, but that's not the point! The point is, that I can never be sure about your feelings, because I don't know if you lied last night or this morning!" Harry hissed, and Ginny needed all her strength to not run out of the room sobbing.  
  
"If that's your true opinion, we can stop this right now, because you should know what I meant, and how much I love you." With that she stepped closer, holding his face between her hands. "Look at me Harry," she whispered as her thumbs caressed his cheeks. He looked unwillingly into her eyes, and somehow his expression changed.  
  
"Do you still have doubts about my feelings?"  
  
"But why did you...never mind!" His eyes clouded again.  
  
"No, tell me...if we want to get through this we need to talk about it all."  
  
"Why did you tell Mal- Draco that you would always be there for him?"  
  
"Because it's the truth! I'll be always there for him as a friend, but I'll never feel for him like I feel for you...Except you keep acting like a git," Ginny said, slightly smiling for a second, before she let her hands sink back down. In the next minute she turned back to the window again, her forehead pressed against the cold glass.  
  
"Gin?" She didn't turn around. Ginny could feel him coming closer. She felt his breath against her neck, and she felt his hands slightly caressing her shoulder. Without really wanting it, her body arched away from him. "I'm very sorry."  
  
"I know that you are, but I didn't like the way you spoke to me...and I didn't like the way you threatened me...Harry, if you feel anything for me...you have to trust my feelings for you...I might introduce you once as a good friend, and you would still have to be sure about my ...feelings for you."  
  
"Ginny, please turn around." He caressed her arm again and Ginny couldn't resist.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that for so long. Although I never expected us in our pyjamas, and I never thought that we would have a fight. Truth be told, I never expected you to smack me either." His voice broke slightly but he kept speaking. "But Ginny it doesn't matter, because the only thing that counts for me is that we are here together. You mean everything to me. I love you Ginny." By now she was sobbing, and Harry caressed her face, trying to make things better.  
  
"And what took you so long?" Ginny asked, pressing her body against his, while slowly bringing her lips up to his. "I love you too."  
  
A/N: Okay I want to thank a lot of people, for their help this time. First of all: Anne for beta- reading this. Then a thank you to all those great people who reviewed the last chapter: RogueAngel, Carissa, Anne, Yolanda and Liz. Next a big thank for keeping up with my rambling about this chapter to everyone who had to... I'm truly sorry, but after all: You got spoilers ;) A big thank you to Kat Morning, for translating me the spell in Japanese... this is still awesome...also big thanks to Liz, for helping me, with Spanish. And since chapter 10 was probably the last bit of Life's choices I'll write: A very big thank you to my wonderful co- author. It was a blast, writing this story with you... and all the planning *lol* ...I'm still laughing when remembering those hours. Big thanks to the Queens, who encouraged us, to post this story on GT... And once again thank you to everyone, who read and reviewed this during the months and months and more months.....You often made my day with your reviews. *HUGS* And please leave a review, since I'm sure it'd make Sue work on the Epilogue a lot faster....After all: we all need support :D  
  
Bye Carrie 


	11. Epilogue

Ginny stared out the window of the train, watching the trees and flowers pass by. They seemed to go so much slower than they did every other year. Ginny always knew her seventh year would be the slowest year. Everyone else was gone. It was only her now. She was already lonely, and she just left her family, including Harry and Hermione, at King's Cross a few hours ago.  
  
She turned her attention back to the compartment; It was empty. Earlier she was sitting with Collin Creevy and Bernice Wallace, but they went to check on Dennis an hour ago and never came back. Ginny had suspicions they had other things on their mind as she saw Collin take Bernice's hand as they left the compartment.  
  
Ginny took a letter out of her pocket to read. It arrived that morning, but with packing up her things (which she waited till the last moment to do), and getting to Kings Cross on time, she hadn't had the time to read it. She wrote to Draco a few times over the summer, and was excited to finally get another one back.  
  
Ginny, it read:  
  
I suppose you are getting ready to leave for Hogwarts. I bet you'll be happy to have a normal, peaceful year for once. Even though, I have to admit, it has to be kind of boring. That's the good thing about evil; it keeps things interesting.  
  
You kept asking in your letters what I am doing and where I'm living. Well, I decided to get away from the place I used to think of as home. I needed to get away from the stares and evil whispers and looks I got every time I walked down the street. I know I've done a lot of bad things, and I wish I could somehow take them back, but I can't.  
  
You'll be happy to know I have a job and a place to live, and everything. I'm living with my uncle in Frace, and helping out with his company. He does advertising for a lot of the quidditch teams and merchandise. I heard about Harry and Ron opening up a shop. Maybe we could do business sometime? Well, probably not anytime in the near future, but maybe someday, when they can learn to trust me.  
  
Please keep writing me Ginny. You are my only true friend; always have been and always will be. Thank you for being there. I know I've said it several times, but I don't know if I could ever say it enough: I'm sorry.  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny folded the letter and put it back in her pocket, wiping a tear out of her eye. She was proud of Draco. He changed so much, and she was sure that, over time, everyone else would realize that too.  
  
She didn't talk about him much in front of Harry. He know that she wrote Draco, and he was fine with that. Ginny was glad to have such a trusting boyfriend.  
  
Ginny was already excited for the weekend to come, when Harry and Ron would open up their new quidditch shop in Hogsmead.  
  
Hermione was the one that initially came up with the idea. Ron was close to accepting an offer to go to aurror training (Hermione did all she could to talk him out of it). However, Ron seemed happy enough just to be offered the training, and told Hermione he'd gladly turn the offer down if he could find something he'd rather do.  
  
At first, Hermione pushed for him to get a job in the ministry. She got a job there early in the summer, and was already moving up in the ranks. Ron wouldn't even consider it. Hermione, feeling defeated, went to Hogsmead to check out the unemployment office. On the way there, she found a Quidditch Supply Store going out of business.  
  
Ron loved the idea of running a quidditch store, but there was one problem: he didn't have the money to buy the shop. Ginny was the one to suggest Harry help out. He could buy the shop, and help out when he wasn't in Quidditch training (he was training with the England team...they were hoping for the quidditch cup next year). Ron could run the store, and keep track of the expenses. Best of all, Harry would be in Hogsmeade most of the year, which meant he was closer to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled remembering the night before, when she and Harry said their goodbyes.  
  
*One night ago*  
  
"So I'll see you in Hogsmeade next weekend, right?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? How could I possibly miss the grand opening of your shop? Of course, I'll have to get permission, but I'm sure Professor McGonagall will understand."  
  
"It'll be nice to be close to Hogwarts again. And you'll be close by..."  
  
"But it'll be different at Hogwarts without you..."  
  
"I'll still be here," Harry said, setting his hand on her left shoulder, "in your heart."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I'll always be there," Ginny whispered, as Harry leaned in close to kiss her.  
  
And that was where Ginny's daydreaming got interrupted. Collin and Bernice finally returned to the compartment.  
  
"We err, got lost on the way," Collin explained. Ginny smirked, but made no comment about his hair sticking up in the back. It reminded her of Harry's hair...she missed him.  
  
"So...no danger this year, huh," Bernice asked her. "You never know at Hogwarts," Ginny answered. "It's a new year, anything can happen." And for the fist time since the summer, Ginny was excited to start a new year at Hogwarts. After all, it was a whole new year, and anything could happen...maybe it would be an adventure. And even if it wasn't, at least with Harry being close by, nothing could be too boring. 


End file.
